Dear Whoever
by A Mechanism of the Dented Kind
Summary: Mourning death is never easy, however, in Sasuke's situation, it's even harder. The entire province hates the deceased's guts, including him. Or does he? Well, his best friend has some ideas, the main one being joining a pen pal site. Enter a new friend to help and maybe more? Eventual yaoi so don't like, don't read. Rated M because it will get dark.
1. Chapter 1

Two pale hands placed themselves on the young man's face. As he released an aggravated sigh he tilted his head up, his hands dragging against the skin until they found a new home on his neck. Hanging his head back down, his hands relocated to the back of his nape. His fingers found themselves starting to massage the tension out of his trap muscles. His stress was starting to get to him and he knew it. "_I wish you would talk to someone about it even if it's not me. Even if it's someone you've never even met." _With his oldest and most annoying friend's words ringing in his ears the young man made a decision, a decision he might later regret, but a decision all the same. Gritting his teeth and running a hand through ebony hair, he opened his obsidian eyes to glare at his desk. As he opened up his laptop he wondered how much he would come to regret this later. He went back to the email his friend had sent him a few days ago. The link to the pen pal site the blond had found for him didn't immediately scream desperation but upon clicking it found himself groaning at the unnecessarily cheery home page.

With a cartoon sky background and a tagline reading, "Your first and last stop to lasting friendships!" Sasuke simply couldn't roll his eyes further into his head. Of course, this would be the_ amazing_ site that his energetic and perky friend would find. It _screamed_ Naruto's personality all over the place. He honestly didn't understand why the blond thought this was a good idea for him, as his personality would seem to be a small black dot in the rest of this site's rainbows and sunshine. The only type of people who joined sites like these were attention depraved lunatics and that wasn't the type of company this particular man needed. _Why'd I let that bastard get into my head? I don't need someone to talk to. I am fine. _Even while he was thinking those thoughts his hands betrayed him by clicking "create profile".

Sasuke was brought to a page that explained the process and rules. _Put in your info...blah blah...algorithm matches with potential assholes...blah blah...choose at least one desperate cunt to talk to. Yeah got it. _He was the kind of person who actually read the terms and conditions before accepting them. He enjoyed reading things that others described as tedious. Also, he just needed to make sure he wasn't selling his soul. Before he clicked the "I agree" button, the last line of the conditions caught his attention, "For privacy and safety reasons we ask all members to never reveal their personal info such as names, phone numbers, addresses, and other identifying information. If you are going to send pictures they must not be in an easily identifiable location and not of an intimate nature." He was slightly intrigued by the rule but not at all phased. After all the world was a fucked up place, full of fucked up psychos, psychos Sasuke had first-hand experience dealing with. Sasuke hit accept and began to fill in his information.

After what seemed like an eternity the pale man had only gotten through the fourth page of the questionnaire. The extensive amount of questions went from asking the generics such as his favorite food to incredibly specific like how his relationship with his mother was. Sasuke thought it was all far too intrusive, but sighed knowing it was too late to back out. He hadn't just spent at least an hour typing up all of his answers to give up now. Even if it was just out of sheer stubbornness, he continued. The last question on his current page caught him by surprise, "How did your first kiss happen?" He chuckled to himself, _That dumbass accidentally kissed me back in middle school when he was pushed into me. It wouldn't have happened if he hadn't gotten an inch from my face glaring at me like I kicked his puppy. He still got mad at me though like I did it. He's lucky I didn't beat the shit out of him. Granted I didn't need to once the kiss ended and my annoying fan club got a hold of him. _

After two more pages of very personal questions about him, the questions about the type of person he wanted to talk to began. _Shit, I don't know. Not the crypt keeper? Actually no I want the crypt keeper, or maybe the devil himself. At least the devil might put me out of my misery. Although if I met the devil on here I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face from the irony. I mean this website is so damn cheerful that the only place that'd be more ironic is Disney. _He sighed for the second time in the past minute. He honestly didn't care who was writing to him. He didn't care about this pen pal shit at all. He was just doing this so his friend would stop worrying about him, at least that's what he told himself.

Sasuke figured he might as well finish the damned profile. He ran his right hand through his hair as a grunt of frustration escaped his lips once he actually started answering the questions. "What age range would you like to connect with?" _That sounds like when your grandpa just doesn't understand you and looks up "how to connect with the youth."In the end, the next time you see Grandpa he says words like hip and groovy, and you sigh and pretend he isn't trying too hard. Following that train of thought _he figured he would probably rather talk to someone near his own age, he clicked "18-24".

"Would you like someone from your hometown or someone far away?" Considering everyone in Konoha either knew him or knew of him enough to where someone could quickly identify him in a conversation, he clicked "far away." The questions about the type of pen pal he wanted were much less intrusive and far more basic. Sasuke found this both comforting and unnerving; comforting because it was easier for him to answer, unnerving because the likelihood of him being nowhere near similar to the people he got matched with was high. He only had to continue the process for a few more minutes before he was done with the questionnaire as a whole. A sigh of relief made its presence known when the three flashing dots came across the screen stating "Working on your matches now! Since this is very important please give us up to three hours to finish!"

Glancing at the clock on the corner of the screen the raven-haired man cursed. 2:07 AM. He had spent three fucking hours filling out that damned profile. _If Naruto doesn't appreciate the amount of effort this was I'm going to murder him. . _A yawn escaped out from behind his hand as he closed the computer and stood up from his desk. The five hours he had to sleep were going to go by too quickly, so quickly he didn't even bother undressing as he just plopped down onto his bed. He fell asleep almost the moment his head to hit the pillow. A small whimper escaped the sleeping man, his face twisting in discomfort. He rolled onto his side, and in the process curling his legs up to where his thighs became perpendicular to his torso. He stayed in that position for the entirety of his restless slumber.

* * *

Sasuke growled at the cell phone ringing loudly in his front pocket. He maneuvered his finger into said pocket and managed to hit decline. He was tired, cranky, and felt no need to converse with anyone else. When it started ringing again, he began cursing himself for not remembering to turn it on to vibrate when he got into the office, let alone turning it onto vibrate when he got the first call. Whoever was calling him was not taking no for an answer and since he was trying to _not_ interrupt his coworkers in the other cubicles, he answered the phone in a whisper, "The fuck are you doing calling my cell?"

"Well aren't you in a good mood today?" The man on the other end heartily laughed. Naruto, of course_. _Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance, he wasn't exactly surprised it was his friend. After all, the other man was basically the only person he talked to willingly. He just didn't understand why the blond insisted on calling his personal phone when he knew Sasuke had a perfectly working office number. He once again growled lowly as he prayed none of his coworkers had noticed the violation of the building's code of conduct.

"You have my work number twat. Why do you have to be such an asshole?" as if the blond man was physically in front of him, he shook his free hand toward the unused phone on the desk. He was going to strangle his friend one of these days if the man couldn't reel in his inconsiderate nature.

"_Anyways,_ I'm actually at a marketing event in The Compound today," Naruto loved referring to their company complex as The Compound, a nickname the blond man had come up with his first week on the job. The man insisted that the company was actually a cult, his main evidence was that all the employees were seen smiling and there was an intense amount of armed guard on the campus. "Would you like to get lunch in about ten minutes?"

"I brought my lunch," Sasuke hadn't brought his lunch, he had planned to work through his lunch hour. However, if the blond man knew he wasn't planning on eating lunch he'd get an ear full. The man acted like he was his mother. Plus if he did go to lunch with Naruto, his friend was just going to annoy him by prying and he wasn't in the mood for it. So he wasn't going no matter how much the blond begged.

"Too bad. You're coming and getting lunch with me," after a minute of not receiving an answer the blond begged, "_Please_." Sasuke could practically hear the puppy dogs eyes and pleading hands the other man was surely wearing.

"Shouldn't you be eating with your potential clients? We wouldn't want you to lose your spot as the number one ambassador," Sasuke teased adding a baby voice towards the end of his reply. He knew that the blond hated being near potential clients when it wasn't absolutely necessary for one reason. "I'm sure some would _love _to have lunch with you and probably dinner too. They'd probably even want to have you over to their place for _dessert_."

"Just please come down and eat with me. They are frenzying sharks down here and I'm the wounded fish they're circling. I've been given more phone numbers today than a pretty stripper." Naruto whined.

"How many numbers does a pretty stripper get? And in what time frame are we talking? Like in an hour, a day, a week?"

"Get your ass down here you jerk."

"Fine, I'll be down in eight." Sasuke hung up before the blond could respond. He sighed and looked at the amount of work he needed to do on his computer. Even though he was leaving for his lunch hour he would get finished with it well before the end of the day. He wasn't worried about not getting it done while he signed out and turned off the monitor. He was more worried about his friend sticking his nose in places it didn't belong as the pale man stood up and left his cubicle.

He walked to the machine to swipe his employee ID, indicating on his time card he was going to lunch. Not a single head raised to spare him a glance through that process. He loved working near other analysts and programmers, he had once been to the accounting building and it was chaos. They were all just so _friendly and chatty_ over there_._ Sasuke internally gagged at the memory. Thankfully his coworkers all kept to themselves and some even had earbuds in while they worked. It was quiet bliss.

It was a short walk downstairs and sunshine far too bright was what greeted the pale man as he walked out the glass doors of the building. Squinting his eyes, he wrinkled his nose at the obnoxiousness of the blond man in front of him as he made his way toward his friend. The blond wore navy blue chinos and a soft orange button up, which on its own isn't obnoxious. But against that tan skin, blond hair, and those hauntingly bright azure eyes the outfit made the man even more obnoxious than his personality. When those baby blues met his obsidian, the blond's lips turned up into a smile rivaling the sun above. He walked straight up to his pale best friend wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders in a relaxed side hold. Ivory shoulders went rigid under Naruto's touch as the pale man they belonged to never was a fan of his personal space being invaded. The tan man just ignored his best friend's demeanor. "Oi! Sasuke, my friend! This here is Kiba! He is a photographer for the company and he was just showing me around," Naruto motioned with his free hand towards a brunet man standing near them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend not even sparing a glance towards the man he was just introduced to.

"You've been here a million times, so either you're a bigger moron than I think you are or that was an awful attempt at lying to me," the ebony haired man responded, knowing exactly what the blond man was up to. "Hn, I don't care either way. Are we going to lunch or what?"

"Sorry about him Kiba, you know how analysts are. Antisocial jerks all of them," the blond waved a tanned hand dismissively towards Sasuke. "I'll text you when we get back from lunch and we can continue our conversation then. Okay?" Naruto gave the other man his award-winning smile and the man just nodded his head and waved as he walked away.

An elbow struck Sasuke in the ribs causing him to wince both in pain and surprise. It had been quite a few years since the blond had laid a hand on him, enough years that he had forgotten how much a blow from those slender arms could hurt. "Do you always have to be such an ass? Like you can't be nice for two seconds? Or even a decent fucking human being for two seconds!" Blue eyes turned to a raging inferno as he became increasingly angry at the man in front of him. The ever-present smile of Naruto's melted into a resentful scowl giving Sasuke the rare chance to see the thin scars on his friend's cheeks. The blond man already had the scars when they met as children, back then they were more prominent and onyx eyes were instantly drawn to staring at them. Even after all this time he still found them fascinating, partly because he didn't know how those scars ever came to grace the tan face. He'd never outright ask his friend, but he was determined to find out eventually how they came about.

Quieting his curiosity and chastising himself for being distracted, Sasuke just turned and walked away from the angry man. He was headed towards the cafeteria across the courtyard from him. The building was about two stories tall with a huge wall of just windows, from the outside one could see just a few high top tables against the wall and a bar facing said windows. The obsidian eyes noticed a few people sitting at that bar, all of them were on laptops while eating. He realized they looked slightly younger than the rest of the crowd. _Probably the college interns._

He chastised himself once again for getting distracted while there was an angry Uzumaki around. The last thing he wanted to do was to be surprised by another hit from the blond. So he continued walking, all the while listening for his friend's footsteps and sure enough, they began to follow. Sasuke realized a long time ago the best way to defuse the other man was to ignore that anything was wrong long enough for there to be physical distance between them. With that in mind when he entered the cafeteria he made a beeline for the salad bar. He knew the other man wouldn't follow him there as his friend thought of vegetables as the devil's candy. It wasn't that he was scared of the tan man he just wanted to avoid the inevitable scene that would be caused if the got into a fight on company property. After the cerulean eyed man sighed and retreated to find himself something to eat Sasuke internally sighed with both relief and frustration. He knew exactly what his friend was trying to do back there with that Kiba guy. Naruto had introduced him to that man to try and get Sasuke a new friend. To say that it annoyed the pale man to no end was an understatement. He had to remind himself that his friend was just trying to help him, but it still didn't mean he had to do what Naruto wanted him to. After all, he didn't need him worrying about him and he extremely didn't need him trying to set him up on playdates like a toddler. He was an adult for fuck's sake.

A cough from someone behind him caused the pale man to exit his thoughts and quickly fill his plate with salad and leave the line. It was beginning to bother him how in his head he had been as of late. When he got to the register to swipe his ID to pay for his food he was mentally cursing at himself for being such an absent-minded twat. It was Naruto's role to be stupid after all, not his. Sasuke groaned when he had to scan the sea of eating people to find the aforementioned dumbass. He found that the familiar mop of blond hair was thankfully sitting by himself. He didn't trust the blond to not pull a similar stunt to what he did in the courtyard. He felt a pair of blue crystals surveying his features as he sat across from them. Not one to enjoy being stared at Sasuke returned his friend's gaze with a glare that could turn any fire into ice. The fire that was the blond didn't freeze, didn't even cool enough to turn to a red hue. He just kept staring, trying to find and get to know the pale man's soul. Growing irate with the staring man across from him, the raven-haired man growled, "What?"

"I'm just worried okay? It's been two months and you have been acting as if nothing has happened at all. As your friend, I can't help but be worried by that."

Sasuke dropped his fork to his plate and sighed, "That's because it's not that important. It's not important at all. We've all known it was going to happen for a long time. Just because it didn't happen how we expected doesn't mean shit. There have been over ten years for me to prepare for this Naruto. I am fine."

"I wish I could believe you. I mean he was your only family Sasuke. He loved you and you might pretend you don't love him but I know you do."

"That was his fucking fault. All of it was his fault," Sasuke couldn't help but spit the words out from his mouth. His friend needed to mind his own business before he sent the pale man over the edge. Maybe the day he would strangle his idiotic friend had come sooner than he thought it would.

"That's beside the point, Sasuke," Naruto growled, his voice raising enough to attract other people's attention. The blond was quickly growing tired of his friend's refusal to hear him out, "You need to stop being such a stubborn ass and just talk to someone. It doesn't even have to be about him at first, just open up to someone." Blue eyes redirected towards the table and their currently abandoned food. "Just let someone in Sasuke," onyx eyes weren't sure if they could trust what they were witnessing. They watched in terrified fascination as a single tear fell from the oceans made of azure fire. If the tear hadn't left a small wet spot on the table the ebony haired man definitely would have written it off as a figment of his imagination. But there it was, just a single drop of wetness near the edge of the table demanding that it be noticed.

It was then that Sasuke began to not understand his actions. Maybe it was just to get Naruto off his back. Maybe it was because people were staring at them. Maybe he didn't want the blond to make more of a scene. Maybe, just maybe it was that he didn't want his friend to keep worrying about him and he didn't want him crying. Even then, Sasuke wasn't quite sure why he said what he said next. Whatever the reason the pale man replied, "I signed up for that stupid pen pal site okay?"

"You did?" wet eyes shot up in an instant, the vast fire previously there immediately extinguished. Any sign of tears evaporated, replaced with diamonds shimmering in the sunlight flooding in through the wall of windows only a table over. It interested the pale man how easily the blond could be read, actually it interested him just how many emotions the blond felt.

"Yes. So shut up about all of this already."

"How did your conversations go? How many people did you talk to? What are they like?"

_Nosy little fuck _Sasuke stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He was tempted to point out the fact that the blond promised to stay out of it as long as he was talking to someone, but decided against it. After all, calling the blond a hypocrite would only send him back to his pissed off state. Considering the raven-haired man had just dealt with that, he wasn't trying to go ignite the fire again. Although his answer to the questions his friend had just inquired probably wasn't going to make him happy, "I haven't talked to anyone."

"What why not?" a quick flash of that fiery anger returned to those sensitive cerulean oceans. Sasuke would never admit it out loud but when the fire was in those eyes he felt he was going to get burned. After all, blue is the hottest type of flame.

"Because you nosy little cunt I decided to go to bed. You know that thing adults do?"

"Why didn't you just message someone at least one person before you went to bed?"

"That stupid fucking site takes three hours for it to match you up to people. It had already taken three hours of out my life in order just to sign up and fill out the damn profile. I wasn't giving that awful site another three."

"Oh, that's fair," the blond looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you are gonna message someone after work right?"

"Maybe, probably not," pale lips twitched into a smirk after seeing the other man's jaw clench in annoyance. He might not enjoy when the blond was actually angry but he did enjoy his friend's annoyed scowl. It was an oddly comforting sight to see, maybe it reminded him of back when they were, in the blond's words, rivals.

"Please just do it," it came out as an exasperated sigh, a sigh that gave the raven-haired man a bit too much pleasure in hearing.

"Maybe. So tell me about this week's hot new product." Sasuke's attempt at changing the subject was extremely obvious. He wasn't the most skilled at conversing with others especially when he was the one uncomfortable with the topic. Thankfully the blond just took the bait and smiled that blinding grin.

"Dude! This week I have to try and promote this thong-kini," Sasuke didn't know what that was. He would have asked about it if only to keep the conversation away from the previous topic, but the blond jumped the gun and showed him a photo of this woman in a _tiny _bikini. Her entire ass was out of the bottoms on purpose. It finally clicked for Sasuke, _thong-kini is just where bikini bottoms are a thong. Wow, that was an idiotic moment. Don't let him rub off on you. You'll end up a sappy mess like him and that is just unacceptable._ If it was something of any actual importance, even just slightly, Sasuke would have chastised himself more. However what a thong-kini is could not have less significance in this particular man's life so he didn't worry about not knowing what about that article of clothing.

"And like yeah it's cute and all. But do you know how hard it is to promote women's fashion as a man?" apparently Naruto was continuing his rant. "I think I might try and get Hinata to be my model," that made a single ebony eyebrow raise. Even though the woman wasn't a shy teen anymore, Sasuke found it hard to imagine the woman in something so revealing. "She might murder me for even asking though."

"Might?"

"Okay, she will kill me for just asking. But who else can model it for my social media while being authentic enough in my life? Like if I post a photo of a woman in something that revealing and it's not my girlfriend that will cause a shit storm," the blond popped a fry in his mouth. "Like finding a model for women's swimwear is hard because they have to be someone in my life and not just some model or else it affects my authenticity," Sasuke stopped listening after that after all his friend was complaining about the job _he _chose. So the pale man just responded with a nod of the head every once in a while and pretended that eating kept him from verbally responding.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the screen in front of him. His cursor was hovering of the login button. He contemplated just closing the computer and reading. After all, he was reading this extremely interesting horror novel. It was centered on this man who had to eradicate‒ _"Please just do it," _the blond's words interrupted his thoughts. It was beginning to infuriate the ebony haired man how much that annoying man was invading his brain. His friend had too much influence on him, it was like the man had a choke hold on him and not the fun kind. However, he understood that if he listened to Naruto it would be good for the blond. It wasn't good for him to worry about Sasuke so much.

Clenching a fist, gritting his teeth, and taking the plunge, he pressed login. The page popped up with a message "You have no current conversations! Go to your matches and start one." Sasuke's eyes shifted into a glare, he didn't enjoy being told what to do even by a website. However, he also couldn't just stare at an empty inbox for the rest of his life so he followed the site's command and clicked the tab for his matches.

Sasuke couldn't stop the bored sigh's escape as he scrolled through the list of people, they either seemed just plain too perky like "Happyguuurl862" and "THEChadster" or too desperate like "LoveIsInTheDetails." _They all seem like a bunch of basic bitches. I don't do well with basic bitches. _He internally shivered _These actually remind me of Sakura and Ino, the most basic of the bitches. If they had accounts they'd be "CherryQu33n" and "#ThefutureMRSsasuke." Those two could easily have been any of these people. I really am glad that they hopefully aren't on here. They are too much absorbed in their social media lives to branch out from that. _Sasuke remembered Naruto telling him about Sakura's anger at the blond for tagging her in a photo that wasn't the most flattering. She said she lost 50 followers because of that photo. Those 50 followers didn't leave because of the public meltdown she had about the photo, but the photo itself. _Yeah, glad I never saw her after high school. I don't know how I'd be able to be around her nowadays. She was such a brat back then, nowadays she probably is just a bitch. _

A name caught his attention during his mindless scrolling, making him take a double take. "MySisisyours" was the username. It wasn't that the name was anything spectacular, it just felt different somehow. Sasuke's gut was telling him to look further into it so he clicked into the profile. It was pretty obvious within the first minute that this person had a relative, specifically their sister, create their profile. When asked, "Who do you admire most?" the person responded, "My older sister because she does everything important around here and without her I would just die." Another answer actually admitted the other person's presence in the profile as it stated, "I have the best sister because she's beautiful and she does things like create pen pal profiles because Imma lonely hoe." It was an entertaining profile in the least. He actually chuckled when he saw the response for "Why should someone talk to you?" It said, "Because I'm lonely and need friends so literally everyone message me. Make this lonely boy a slightly less lonely boy. No perverts though. Also, I'm edgy so old people probably won't like me." Sighing and knowing this was the best he was going to get, he clicked the "send message" button.

He wrote, _"Dear MySisyours,_

_First off the profile that I am assuming your sister created is entertaining in a sad kind of way. And because of that, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't respond. Well, honestly I hope that your sister wrote it because if not you have some incest issues to work through. In that case, I don't think I'm going to be the person to help you there. If it is incest you need professional help and I'm not a free psychiatrist. Please go get help._

_I am only here because my friend practically begged me to, okay not practically he actually begged me to. I don't want to be here doing this, but if it gets him off my back then I'll suck it up and deal with it. So yeah. Sup? I don't even know what to fucking say. I guess I could ask what you'd prefer to be called because I'm sure your username is not how you want to be known. However, if it is anything super edgy I will just call you Emo Kid. I don't know anything about you and that's refreshing considering how intrusive this site is. Really the few things I picked up from your profile is that…_

_1\. Your sister has a high opinion of herself._

_2\. You are a guy or at least I think you're a guy._

_3\. You must be a very private person since your sister didn't know any actual details of your life. I like that, I don't like talking about myself or others really. I just don't like talking in general._

_4\. Your sister has a fun sense of humor. When asked about your first kiss she responded, "As far as my siblings know I've never been kissed. I'm terrifying and they can't really imagine anyone finding that attractive."_

_I really don't understand this site. It's so cheerful, it's disgusting. Nothing in life is this happy, but whatever I guess the point is to escape the real world. Or at least that better be the point because I refuse to believe someone is this fucking happy. If there is someone this happy I hope to never meet them._

_Oh, I guess I could introduce myself. I'm Just_A_Person. I live in Konoha metro. I work in data analysis. There's nothing very exciting about my life really, the most exciting thing is my dumb friend who I mentioned earlier. He's the type of person who is just plain annoying but you can't get rid of him. Eventually, you get used to that annoyance to when it's not there it feels weird. He's like some type of parasite. I've run out of things to say so…_

_Bye,_

_Just_A_Person" _Figuring that was the best he was going to write Sasuke hit send.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- if you haven't already please go peep the updated version of the first chapter. MM-Chan you already read the corrected chapter 1. **

* * *

"You have zero new messages," it had been a little over two weeks since Sasuke had sent the message to MySisGreaterthanYours. He wasn't holding his breath for a reply since the profile made it evident a third party had been responsible for its creation. He couldn't blame the intended owner for not logging onto the site; had Naruto done the same thing he would have never logged on. The only reason he checked was that even though his blond friend had been patient so far he knew that wouldn't last for much longer. If he didn't get a response soon that brat would insist that he should go ahead and message someone else, stating something along the lines of, _"It's obvious this loser isn't going to reply so you should find someone cool enough to give you an answer."_

A sigh inaudibly escaped his pale lips. If only his best friend could understand that no one who willingly signed up for that site could be someone Sasuke would be able to talk to. After all, he only had enough room in his life for one cheery idiot and Naruto already had that position. _Unless he wants me to replace him, that boy will be my dumbass optimist for the rest of our lives. _The ebony-haired man snickered at how ironic it would be if he did indeed replace him with someone from the site. There was a zero percent chance of it actually happening, but it was fun to entertain the idea of how Naruto would be unwittingly his own maker.

Leaving his thoughts, Sasuke realized he was staring at the same screen from five minutes ago. He shut his laptop and stood up. It was Friday night and he didn't know what to do. He surprisingly didn't feel like reading and that basically was all he did in his spare time other than clean. His apartment was spotless as always so it's not like he could really do the latter. He walked into his room about to faceplant his bed when the out of place box caught his attention. Ah, the one chore he hadn't done yet. He stared at the box for a few minutes before deciding this was as good of a time to go through it as any.

He groaned when he realized that he needed Naruto to come over and help him go through the items though. After all, Naruto had a right to anything in the box he wanted. He was family and family deserved keepsakes. Hopefully, Naruto wasn't busy because if he was then Sasuke would just have to prolong going through the box even more. Knowing that the blond never answered texts in a timely fashion Sasuke decided to call. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialed the only number he knew by heart. It rang twice…

"Sup?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really Hina and I just finished eating. We were thinkin' about going to the movies but hadn't decided yet. Why?"

"Well if you decide not to go to the movies I want to go through his things. I figured you'd want to come and get your sentimental shit before I trash them. I know he was important to you, and I know that I am not going to be able to figure out what you want. I mean when my parents passed you kept a pair of my mother's earrings even though you have no use for them what so ever."

"Hey! You shouldn't speak so ill of the dead's belongings. And I have a use for them, I am going to give them to Hina if we ever get married."

"I wasn't speaking ill of her or her belongings I was speaking ill of your choice in those said belongings."

"Ya know you are a heartless asshole sometimes right?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"I'll be there in 30."

* * *

"You're late," Sasuke grumbled as he opened the door for his friend. He then walked towards the cubby that was his kitchen. Naruto lifted a single foot to follow him before being stopped with a deadly glare, "Take off your shoes before you step off that mat or else."

"Oh, shit, sorry dude. I haven't been over in so long I forgot about your family's traditions," the blond oaf hopped on one foot as he unceremoniously took off his shoes. The raven fought the urge to childishly push over the other man and instead went back to what he was trying to do in the kitchen.

"Would you like one or two cubes of sugar?"

"Two, you know I can't stand tea without at least two," the tan nose crinkled as it made its way into the kitchen. The pale man had busied his hands with pouring the water from the kettle into two teacups and began to use his strainer to turn the water into his favorite drink. After the cups were sufficiently strong enough he placed two cubes of sugar in one cup using a small spoon to fully dissolve the sweet substance. He handed that cup to the other man, keeping the other for himself. "Wait, why do you even have sugar cubes if you don't put sugar in your own tea?"

"It's inconsiderate for a host to not have ingredients to their guest's liking."

"Then why serve tea at all?"

"Because that's an even greater offense than not having preferred ingredients. The tea is a gift in return for the gift of the guest's presence. You should know these things by now, if not from my family, I know Hinata has the same heritage as me," Sasuke frowned slightly, he was beginning to be annoyed by the childish questions.

"Yeah she is but now that we live together she doesn't do any of these traditions unless her family is over. And how often have I been your guest in the past thirteen years? Like 5?" Naruto's question was ignored as Sasuke walked back to his common area. The blond followed suit, "Dude no wonder I'm never over here. You only have one sitting chair and then your desk chair. You can't even have guests if you wanted. Wait where's the tv?"

"I don't have one," balancing his cup in a pale hand, the slightly taller of the two men sat at the desk. He hoped his friend didn't spill his tea as he sat down in the other chair.

"What?!" the pure shock in azure eyes made their obsidian counterparts roll in response. The ebony haired man didn't understand how it was surprising, his friend knew he had never found television programs interesting. As the shock receded from the blue-eyed man's face an amused smirk replaced it, "So anyways where's his stuff?"

"Give me a second I'll go get it," with that Sasuke retreated to his room and picked up the medium sized box. It wasn't particularly heavy as he couldn't imagine a death row inmate having many personal possessions. It's not like one could just hop on over to the department store and buy themselves all the shit they could want. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the image of a group of inmates perusing through the stuffy department stores as the employees cowered behind the glass cases.

"What are you laughing about?" Naruto questioned. He was leaning on the doorframe that led into the room.

"It's nothing."

"Okay well, do you need any help with the other boxes?"

"There aren't any other boxes," Sasuke replied as he tried to leave his room, the blond moved out of his way just to stick his head back in to double check that what the pale man had said was indeed true.

"You can't be serious."

"I am," he sat the box in the middle of the common area, making sure there was plenty of room for them to go through every item in the box.

"Wow," the blond whispered staring at the box on the floor.

"What?"

"Somehow he surpassed you on being an extreme minimalist."

"I mean he couldn't buy his own things for years and most of this stuff are gifts from his _fans," _Sasuke didn't hide any of the disgust he felt when he stated the last word. He found it utterly repulsive that there are people who look up to a man who was convicted of seventeen counts of first-degree murder.

"You're right, it's just weird ya know? His whole life for the past ten years is in this single box and it's not even a good sized box," the only response the raven could muster was a shrug as he opened the cardboard top. He was never good with sentimental ideas so he really didn't understand the point of the other man's statement. The blond kneeled next to him to peak into the box, his curiosity getting the better of his patience. A tan hand picked up the first item, some paperback copy of a certain horror novella featuring a tentacled entity to be worshipped. "Hey what piles are we makin' here?"

"Well, I figured we can have four piles; stuff you want to keep, stuff you want me to keep, stuff to donate, and stuff to throw away. For the book you are holding do you want to keep it, donate it or pitch it?" Sasuke explained, purposely leaving the option of keeping it himself. He wasn't a fan of this particular book.

"Isn't this a horror novel?" a nod confirmed, "Well I don't want it then. They give me the creeps."

"I thought all books gave you the creeps," that remark earned Sasuke a light punch in the arm. "So should we throw it out or donate it?"

"We should check and see if there is an inscription. If there is one we should light the book on fire."

"I think that's the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth," pale lips smirked as he was punched once again in the arm. This time he returned it, drawing out a yelp from the recipient. The blond huffed and pouted, opening the book and skimming for any handwriting. After going through it three times he sat it down a little over a foot away from him. "Donate?"

"Surprisingly it is clean of any insane things other than what was printed there. I'm going to dump the box and we'll use it to hold the trash pile."

"Okay," it was surprising how resourceful Naruto could be at times. Sasuke was so used to him being absentminded and clueless that when he did make a good suggestion the pale man couldn't muster much of a response. It was even more surprising to watch the normally reckless man slowly turn the box over and gently place the contents on the floor. A blinding smile was flashed at the dumbfounded raven as the box was placed on the other side of the items on the floor.

Slowly and carefully they went through each item determining its fate until they had everything sorted. Naruto had a little pile of weird sentimental items including Itachi's favorite pen, and a stuffed fox that Naruto had sent him a few months prior to his passing. There were only two things that Naruto insisted on Sasuke keeping; Itachi's journal, and a housecoat. The housecoat was a kimono made of silk; the fabric was mainly black with red clouds sprinkled on it. Not that Naruto knew, but Itachi had been wearing it the last time Sasuke had seen him. He must have worn it often for when Sasuke picked it up he caught a whiff of antiseptic and his brother's natural scent.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wear it?"

"I'm pretty sure he died in this thing."

"Okay, then don't wear it! Maybe we can hang it up?"

"That sounds like a better idea."

"Do you have anything to hang it up with?"

"No," Naruto couldn't have been very surprised since Sasuke didn't have anything hung on the walls.

"Of course not. How about I come over again tomorrow and hang it up?"

"I guess that'll be fine," his response earned him another brilliant smile from the other man. He stood up and collected his stuff, walking towards the door. Once the blond man's shoes were on, his smile faltered though and a drop of sadness reverberated across cerulean pools.

"Ya know I miss him too right?" Those damned stormy oceans reflected such a feeling of helplessness that all Sasuke could do was give him a small reassuring smile. He knew it wasn't enough, but it was the only thing he could do.

"I know you do, I'm sure he missed you too. You always got along well. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto," with that he pushed the blond out of his apartment and shut the door quickly behind him. With his back against the door, the pale man sunk until he was sitting on the floor. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings but he needed to be alone and he needed to be alone _right this second._ As he looked down at his hands he realized he was still holding the kimono. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on said knees. The smell of his brother wafted into his nose causing a burning sensation that continued its path from his nostrils, to his sinuses, and into his eyes. He didn't realize the burning turned into tears until he felt their trails run down his thighs. He tried to stop them, but they just kept coming getting heavier and heavier. So heavy he began to suffocate, gasping for air. He couldn't do anything to stop this. He was stuck there as the blubbering mess he thought he'd never be.

"I'm sorry, brother."

* * *

**A/N- this is a short chapter for me. I thought about extending it but really it needed to end with Sasuke finally breaking down. Please tell me what you think of it and if you want to criticize, PLEASE DO. I live for helpful criticism! Also, this probably is going to take forever to write because putting myself in this mindset is emotionally draining. I promise the next chapter will be a bit less heavy. I only promise a bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

"_Call me ScaledSand."_

After three weeks that's all the reply said. After three fucking weeks all the other man could come up with was a stupid fucking nickname! Anger coursed through the pale man's body starting behind his eyes, traveling through his blood and pausing in his clenched fists, before finishing its journey in the tensed muscles of his foot. He wasn't usually one for violence, but the lack of a real reply made him ready to punch someone. Why even reply if all you are going to say is three fucking words? _Three fucking words. _

Sasuke slammed his hands against the desk and stood up. He needed to collect his composure. Needed to now. It was just some asshole, nothing worth the anger he felt boiling just under the surface. Tea. He needed tea. Rushing to his kitchen he fixed himself a cup as quickly as he could. As soon as he took in just the smell he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding behind his clenched jaw. Another deep inhale of tea smell that jaw unclenched.

Purposely ignoring his computer he walked to his bedroom. As his ass touched the mattress his eyes couldn't help but look over to the journal resting on his nightstand. The hand not holding the tea reached out for it, but as soon as his fingers gingerly touched the time-worn cover he pulled back as if he had been burned. It hurt so much he could almost physically see the burns. He still couldn't bring himself to pick it up. Self-loathing filled his lungs suffocating him. Coward. He was a fucking coward. What kind of man was he when he couldn't even face the words of a dead person? He was being such a little bitch he could no longer recognize himself. He was becoming a stranger. Coward.

_Bzzz. Bzzz_. The vibrations in his pocket paused the toxic train of thought poisoning his brain.

"What?"

"Well aren't we just a ray of sunshine? Would Mr. Sour Puss want to go out drinking with his friend? Or would he rather be an emo kid and stay pent up in his apartment all weekend?" Baby voice. That bastard was using a baby voice.

"The usual place?"

"Yeah."

"Be there in fifteen." The man hung up before the other man could respond. He wasn't giving him a chance to ask for later. Grabbing his keys even he couldn't hide the relief at escaping his own dark mind for a while.

* * *

"Oooo what is this?" the overly intoxicated blond man plopped in front of the other man's laptop. "Did loverboy finally respond?"

"Loverboy?" Sasuke shot his friend his signature questioning look.

"You know that loverboy you've been waiting on for like forever." That's when it dawned on the owner of the laptop just what his friend was talking about. He couldn't help the annoyed snort that vibrated out his throat.

"He's hardly a lover. He couldn't even form a response with more than three words."

"Either I've been drugged and I'm hallucinating or this is more than three words," Naruto slurred, staring down at the screen. This caught his friend's attention as the pale man stumbled over too quickly, giving himself a short bout of vertigo. As his eyes refocused he was genuinely surprised to see a lengthier message than the one he had viewed earlier.

"That wasn't there earlier."

"You should read this, he sounds like a cutie."

"No, we should go to bed, you nitwit." He couldn't help but shake his head and smile at his drunk friend. They both had too much to drink, but Sasuke had always handled alcohol better than the man who was currently cooing about the message. When Naruto drank he became a giggling school girl every time. Every time.

"Fine but ya gonna read it in the morning, right Sasu-chan?" the largest puppy dog eyes paired with the childhood nickname made the usually cold man melt. Sometimes he regretted teaching his friend about his Asian heritage. When the child-like man used it against him by being adorable was one of those instances. This time he couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed by the sweet face pointed at him.

"Fine. If you go to bed right this second."

The blond man saluted and stumbled his way into the bedroom, Sasuke following behind after he turned off the lights in the common area. By the time Sasuke stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed the blond man was seemingly passed out, his soft snoring creating a soft lullaby in the air. A soft smile found its way onto pale lips. Even after all these years his friend never really changed. He closed his eyes, finding the thought soothing.

"Mmmm, your hair is so pretty, like Hina-Baby's." Warm fingers ran through the soft dark locks, beginning to play with them. "You know I was so jealous of how pretty your hair was. I liked it because your hair was a physical tie to your family. Mine… I hate it. It just reminds me of the family I don't have."

He could hear the sobs coming from his friend. Instincts kicked in and the older of the two rolled over pulling the tan man into an embrace. Sasuke could feel his own eyes well up with tears as his chest quickly became soaked. He never truly knew what to do when Naruto cried over the family he never had. At least he had been lucky enough to know his family, Naruto didn't even get that luxury. All he could do just laid there with the other man sobbing into his chest. He felt completely, and utterly hopeless… Until something clicked.

"Stop your crying you little twat."

The crying man pushed his head back to where he was staring at the man holding him. Hurt and disbelief shone in the overflowing oceans. One pale hand released its hold on the other man to poke him in between his fair eyebrows. The hurt turned into utter confusion as the blond just continued staring, no longer blinking.

"You might not look like us but you have a fucking family, moron. You are my family. You are my dumb little brother and when you are being stupid you need to be reminded of it. You are the only real family I have left so you better not forget about me."

A sad smile graced the wet face as the tears stopped flowing. For once the blond man had nothing to say instead he just curled up into the other man's chest as he had done a million times in childhood. A peaceful silence fell between the two. Sasuke almost believed the other man had fallen asleep when he barely heard the whisper of, "I won't forget any of my family, not even Ita." A small pang of guilt rang through the Uchiha man's heart. If only he knew. If only he knew.

* * *

The room was closing in, fast. Way too fast. The man was lying on his back, the mattress quickly engulfing him, holding him in place. Stuck. He was so nauseous from everything rushing at him, he was certain he would be sick. The air around him was so heavy he could feel it reach its hand down his throat and take ahold his lungs in an iron grip. He was suffocating. Dying. He needed to escape this hell before it took his life. He attempted to get up harder. He was terrified. No petrified. Petrified to the point that when he felt the soft warm hands touch his hair, he almost lost his sanity.

Onyx eyes shot open faster than previously believed humanly possible. When his vision focused he realized that the room had stopped trying to devour him alive and that there was a very concerned looking tan face hovering above his. It took longer than he'd like to admit before he realized it was Naruto. The man still lying on his back shot up to a sitting position with such speed that two foreheads collided. As they both sat rubbing their already present red marks, the blond man opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't. I already know. Just give me some time, okay?"

"Okay."

The concerned eyes of the tan friend quickly melted into mischievous glints. Their matching accessory, a devilish smirk. Sasuke knew nothing good was going to come of this look.

"What do you want moron?"

"You promised last night that you'd message Loverboy this morning if I went to bed and I did! So go read and message that boy back!" the Uchiha wanted to question if the other man was still drunk, but knew better. This was just Naruto being...well Naruto.

"You're a persistent little fuck. You know that, right?"

"Yep." The blond man pulled on his wrist trying to get him to go.

"How about we take showers and get dressed? Then we can go get food and after I'll read it?"

"Ha! You underestimated me for the last time! Before I woke you up I ordered delivery."

Fuck. He had underestimated how determined his friend would be about this. The usually carefree and slightly lazy man usually would have slept in and moaned at the thought of food when he awoke. But all because of this mystery man the man was going to be more stubborn than a mule. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckedy Fuck. Why? Why was this man so intriguing to both of them. Fine. He'd do it. Fuck. The raven-haired man stood up from his bed still clad in only his boxers. After all, it was his apartment. Yawning behind a hand he made his way to his desk and his computer.

"Now that I'm going to bend to your fucking will. What did you order for me?"

"Oh, ya know the usual breakfast for Mr. Fussy Eater," Naruto walked into the common area leaning on the wall behind Sasuke. He wore a dazzling smile that was so big his eyes squinted shut.

"What did you get me, cunt?" Sasuke was too hungover for the other man's teasing antics.

"Oh, shit yeah I forgot you are a cranky bitch when you haven't had your tea in the morning."

"Then make me some while I read this shit." Sasuke opened his laptop before turning to face his ever so annoying friend, "Bitch."

Blue eyes just rolled at the obvious challenge and walked to the kitchen. After decades of dealing with a pissy Uchiha in the morning, he figured out how to make the ebony-haired man's favorite tea just the way he liked it. Sometimes the said man thought the blonde would make someone an excellent trophy husband one day. Hinata was a very lucky woman.

_Thwack! _The sudden noise from the kitchen area caused Sasuke to jump.

"Ow! Shit!"

"Did you break something?"

"No, you're just a fucking dick for sticking this heavy ass box of tea on the top shelf. My face really enjoyed meeting it."

A roll of the eyes and turning his attention back to his computer was the only response the pale man gave his childish friend. As he glanced at last night there was a longer message than the one he originally received.

"_I'm sorry for my earlier response Just_A_Person. I honestly wasn't going to respond but then I just kind of did. After only sending the name I would prefer to be called I realized I was being an asshole by only sending that. I live in Suna and I run a reptile care facility with my siblings. I'm the care specialist for our facility. Hence my nickname. I do envy you though, my job requires too much human interaction for my liking. Numbers and computers are much easier to deal with. For your hypotheses yes my sister does have a very high opinion of herself but that's why clients trust her and why she is the public face of our facility. I am a man. And yes when it comes to my personal life I am conservative with the information I share, even with my siblings. I wouldn't say she has a fun sense of humor it's more of an irritating variety in person. As for you, how are you doing?"_

Sasuke had been so enthralled in the curt man's message that he hadn't noticed Naruto sit his cup in front of him until he realized he was drinking it out of instinct. The other man was intriguing. Captivating. The pale man wanted to know everything about this person. It was odd. Weird. He had never felt the need to reach out and get to know someone before, but yet this blunt man had him feeling just that. He needed to know him. To talk to him.

"He seems like your type."

The usually composed man flinched. He had completely forgotten about the other man's presence in his home.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I am not leaving until you respond to that man. "ScaledSand" sounds manly and hot."

Obsidian eyes hurt from how far they rolled into the man's head. Sometimes he wondered how Hinata put up with this man.

"Oh yes because you are known for your amazing taste in men. How is Hinata doing by the way?"

"Just because I'm not sexually attracted to men doesn't mean I can't think they are physically attractive."

"You don't know what he looks like."

"So with that message I bet he is tall, muscular. Ooo he'll be tan with sandy hair since he lives in Suna. That's in the desert, isn't it? I bet he has beautiful amber eyes and the most brilliant smile." Naruto swooned.

All the pale man could do was raise a dubious eyebrow at the other man. What the hell had gotten into him? Maybe he was still drunk.

"Now stop stalling and message that sexy man!"

Sasuke just gulped his tea he was going to need more if he was going to continue dealing with this crack head of a person. Might as well get this over with.

"_ScaledSands,_

_What is a reptile care specialist? What do you do? How did you get into it? How much human interaction is actually involved in it? I personally enjoy the very little to no interaction that I have at work. I can't imagine working in a field that's solely based on human interaction. _

_ I'm fine. Why do you ask?_

_Just_A_Person"_

A content sigh escaped the ebony haired man, he felt almost relaxed after hitting send. Weird. Why? It had been a while since he had felt this way so he decided not to question it too much. His eyes gently rolled shut as he sipped more of his morning tea. Maybe it was okay. Maybe.

"Did you talk to your loverboy yet?"

The whisper in his ear made onyx eyes fly open. The hand gripping his cup tightened, his knuckles turning white. The relaxed feeling he just had instantly gone. All that was left was red. Red in his vision. Red in his mind. Red is his blood. A growl escaped as he whipped his head to face the intrusion.

"Woah! Dude sorry didn't mean to piss you off," tan hands came up in surrender, trying to disarm the now irate man. Submitting to him. "I did bring you another cup of tea as I assumed you'd want more. So at least drink it before you bite my head off."

Tea. Breathe. In. Out. Again… Again… The irrational anger subsided and left Sasuke as his usual blank self. Tea. The tea felt good as it ran down his throat, warming his insides up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah sorry I don't know what came over me."

Naruto smiled. It wasn't his normal electric smile, this one was soft and gentle. A strong tan hand came to rest on his bare shoulder, the warmth from it comforting in a way Sasuke couldn't understand.

"It's okay I shouldn't have been so pushy. And you are going through something. I'll take anger over the emotionless shell of Sasuke I've seen for the past two months. That means you are feeling again. Maybe you should change that "I'm fine" to "I'm not okay". Maybe they'll be good for you to talk to ya know? He seems like more of a listener than a talker anyway."

"Thank you." It came out mumbled but it came out none the less.

"No need. You are my family after all." The sun rivaling smile was back, but only for a second as the man pulled him into his chest. He felt wetness pressed into the skin of his cheeks. When had he started crying? As the man pulled back that familiar smile still present he planted a big wet kiss on the pale forehead. Yuck.

"Now, let's go eat the food I ordered us. I'm STARVING!"

* * *

**So if you haven't been able to tell I'm just fucking with different writing styles now. Hope y'all enjoy it. I personally feel meh about this chapter so please feel free to tell me how you feel about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

How did he know? How could he possibly have known?

'_That's a lie. What's wrong_?'

The message had been short and to-the-point, yet it sent the recipient into a state of shock. How in the world could he have known something was wrong? Sasuke was certain he'd done nothing to indicate something was up. Literally, all he'd said was that he was _fine_! This man had to know who he was. He had to know something about his situation. He had to know what'd happened. He knew of Itachi, of that Sasuke was certain. But how?

'_How did you know? How do you know who I am? Who the fuck are you_?!'

This person had to be someone who knew him in real life. Suddenly everyone he had ever met became a suspect. Maybe it was Sakura. After all, she had pulled insane stunts in high school to catch his attention. But, that in itself ruled her out. Being so outlandish, Sakura wouldn't have been able to hide her identity from him even over the internet. She wasn't smart enough for that. Also, wasn't she dating that painter who looked suspiciously like him? Maybe it was that Kiba guy Naruto had tried to introduce him to. Could he have been offended enough to have created a whole new personality? No, the brunette wouldn't have known how to attract him, they hadn't really even met. It had to be someone who knew him well. Who could it be? Who'd tricked him? Who had the skills to pull the wool over Sasuke's eyes? Who knew him well enough to even do that? Really only one person fit the profile.

"Naruto."

The betrayal hit him like a bullet train. It hurt so bad he wished for the end a bullet train would've gifted him. It all made sense. Naruto was the one who'd pushed him onto this site. Hell, Naruto was the one who'd found the fucking site. He was the one who'd pressed him to talk to the guy and had even gone so far as to hold him hostage in order to coerce him to respond. Naruto was the one who knew his type, the only one who could've pulled a stunt like this. Naruto was the one who knew him best.

With rational thought no greater than an ant's, Sasuke threw on his shoes and stormed out of his apartment. He needed to get out. He needed answers, and he needed them fucking now.

Fifteen minutes later, he stood pounding on Naruto's apartment door hard enough for the hinges to creak in protest, and as it cracked open, he barreled his way in. Pinning the man unfortunate enough to have answered the door against the wall, he snarled;

"How could you?!"

Confusion fell over a scarred face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent with me! I know what you did!"

A pale fist slammed against the wall next to Naruto's face—a warning shot to pry out the truth. Instead, a fiery volcano exploded in the blond's azure eyes, demonstrating his dislike of how he and his home were being disrespected.

"I don't know what you're talking about, asshole!"

Hands that had been previously still clenched, not that it intimidated the angry man. No, it just pissed him off more. Sasuke leaned in closer, putting more of his weight on the other man's collar. With their faces inches apart, red stared into red as their fiery glares burned one another.

"You're him. You are him! You lied to me! You...You asshole!"

Realization sparked in those volcanic eyes and any semblance of confusion walked out the door, leaving pain in its place. The volcanoes, now geological disasters, erupted, turning the ocean eyes into boiling pots. Any souls unfortunate enough to have been caught in those stormy oceans were now dead, and Sasuke was about to join them in the afterlife. Naruto's clenched fists unraveled only to push the raven away.

"No, I'm fucking not!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not fucking lying, you bastard! Even if I have to beat it into you, I'll make you believe me!"

Being a man of his word, Naruto charged at him, his tan fist colliding with a pale cheek, and took a hit to the gut in return. Not one to back down, he powered through the pain, and fueled by fury, paid back twofold. Both of them blinded by rage and neither one willing to back down to a challenge, they threw their fists at one another waiting for the other one to make a mistake. At the border of their fight turning into a stalemate, Sasuke's clenched hand missed its intended target and left him open to attack. Naruto caught the fist flying by, grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and twisted his arm throwing him to the floor and pinning him down with no intention of holding back his merciless hits when the door opened to let in a gasp of horror.

"What are you doing?!"

Two heads snapped to meet an incredulous pair of pale eyes staring at them as their bearer stood shocked in the doorway, her keys were forgotten in the lock.

"Get up, both of you! Now!"

All will to fight left the two men as an aura of assured death oozed from the fair toned woman. Naruto stumbled off of Sasuke, scrambling to stand. The man left lying on the floor slowly stood up, knowing any sudden moves would invite the woman to bite his head off. She had grown into quite a strong person since childhood and both men had been witnesses to what that internal strength of hers could do.

"Now, go sit on the couch and tell me what the hell is going on."

Neither man protested as they headed into the living room. However, still resentful, they sat as far from one another as the couch allowed. It didn't go unnoticed by the woman standing before them with her arms crossed, clearly unimpressed with their childish attitude.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"This bastard stormed in saying he knew I was his mystery man and wouldn't listen to me when I told him I wasn't!"

She gave the man an annoyed look. "So you decided that a fistfight would convince him otherwise?"

"But—"

"Do not 'but' me. Your actions were asinine."

The raven snorted, smirking at the blond being berated for his behavior. Inky hair so rich with black it reflected blue whipped around as she turned to him, her usually friendly pearl gaze was anything but.

"And you! What are you doing accusing your family of tricking you? Does Naruto really seem like the type who would mastermind a plan to find you on a pen pal site and pretend to be someone else?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to defend himself, but stopped once better judgment caught up with him—forty minutes late, but better late than never.

"...No."

The stern woman softened as she knelt down in front of the pale man. She gingerly took his hand into hers.

"I know you are going through something very difficult, and I know I don't have all the details, but you can't let paranoia win and push away the people who love you. How about you apologize for fighting and tell us what caused this."

It was a command, not a request, but Sasuke didn't mind her tone. His heart hurt just looking at her. At that moment she reminded him so much of his mother, he couldn't help the swell in his chest at the sight of her. She might've not known it yet but would one day make an amazing mother, of that he was sure. Hopefully, his friend wouldn't fuck up their relationship in the future, because Sasuke needed her now almost as much as he did Naruto.

Sighing, he explained to both of them how he'd come to believe Naruto might've been his mysterious pen pal. It earned him a light punch in the arm from his blond friend and a tight embrace from Hinata. Peace in the family was restored.

* * *

'_I do not know you, Just_A_Person, and I'm sorry for asking about something you do not want to talk about. However, in my experience, when someone says they are fine, they are never actually fine_.'

That was the message Sasuke had come home to. He felt guilty for having snapped at the stranger.

'_I'm sorry for my previous message. I was being paranoid. Truth be told, I am not okay. My brother passed away recently and I haven't been able to deal with it properly. I really can't talk about it since my brother had done something rather publicly horrible, and most everyone is glad he's gone. I can't even visit him without the entire city knowing immediately_.'

He couldn't understand how or why he had opened up to this stranger but didn't have long to contemplate, as he received a response almost immediately.

'_I'm sorry for your loss. I once, too, lost someone who had done something horrible. While I don't know your exact situation I will say that there is no one way to grieve. And even if everyone else is happy he has passed, it is okay to be upset by his departure. Have you ever heard the story of the demon of the mist and his companion_?'

'_No, I haven't_.'

'_There once was a man named Zabuza. He was what most would call a monster. He murdered hundreds in the night, never once being seen, after only a few months he was dubbed the demon of the mist._

_One fateful night, Zabuza came across a small child crying in the snow. The child hadn't dressed to be out alone in the cold. Now, Zabuza could have kept walking and let the child die, but caught himself talking to them instead. He gave the child a choice to stay where he was and freeze to death or to follow him and survive. He told the child that the path they would walk should they follow would be one covered in blood and not easy to live through._

_The boy, Haku, chose to follow him. Years later, the two are in a battle against powerful people. Just as one of the men was about to land a fatal blow on Zabuza, Haku jumped in the way. He died in Zabuza's arms, telling him he was his precious person. Zabuza died not long after, and clutched Haku's body as he did_.'

Sasuke must admit the fable was enthralling but didn't understand how it tied into their conversation.

'_Okay. But how does it relate to what I'm dealing with right now_?'

'_The story shows that even monsters can be loved. So while others might view your brother as such, you can still love him_.'

It made sense, and Sasuke felt foolish for not having made the connection. Naruto's obliviousness might have been rubbing off on him. He'd need to start doing some research before his mind would to turn into the same mush as the blond's.

'_That's actually really insightful. How old are you? That was too wise for a twenty-something.'_

'_I assure you I am 24. The story's lesson was just crucial in my upbringing. It's important to know that even monsters can find someone to love them_.'

'_Woah. That's a little heavy of a story to tell a child.'_

'_I guess it is_.'

'_ScaledSands_?'

'_Yes_?'

'_Thank you_.'

'_It was nothing. Once again, I'm sorry for your loss, Just_A_Person. I can't imagine losing one of my siblings_.'

'_How many do you have_?'

'_Two_.'

'_What are they like_?'

'_Well, they are both older. My sister is the eldest and as children, she really stepped up to try to be my mother, as well as my sibling. However, she usually is just loud and overbearing. People describe my brother as charismatic and likable, but with us, he's just a pervert. Most people seem to enjoy my siblings' company_.'

'_You say it like they don't enjoy yours_.'

'_They don't_.'

'_Why_?'

'_My past is riddled with misgivings about me, and I did some things that most people around here would like me hanged for_.'

'_Wait, you aren't in prison, right_?'

'_No, I'm not. I told you I am a reptile care specialist.'_

'_Right. Yeah, you never explained what that is_. _For all, I know that could be a job you can do in prison._'

'_I take care of reptiles for zoos when they need help. Usually, when they are sick or pregnant and need special attention. I also run two breeding programs; one for endangered species and one for domesticated species. Along with my sister, we educate potential adopters on care and handling, then go through a process of homing our domestic reptiles_.'

'_Wow. What kind of schooling did you have to go through to get into that field? How does one even get into a career like that_?'

'_I have a Ph.D. in herpetology. Also, if it hadn't been for my sister getting her bachelor's in business management and my brother getting his in marketing, we wouldn't have been able to open our facility. In the beginning, it was just rehoming and running my one breeding program with pet species out of our childhood home. It took a few years, but we were able to grow and expand into our current facility. About two years ago my brother and sister were able to get the right connections for us to become part of the breeding network for zoos_.'

A Ph.D.? That was impressive. Sasuke himself didn't mind school, but to get a Ph.D—well, that would've been a lot of schooling even for him. Wait, that math of a twenty-four-year-old getting his Ph.D. and the facility opening a few years after didn't add up to the pale man.

'_Wait how have you gotten your Ph.D, your own facility, and are part of what I assume is a prestigious program? If you really are just twenty-four.'_

'_You seem rather suspicious of my age. I, again, assure you I'm 24. If you'd like to see my ID, I'll show you. _

_Once again my siblings are both older so as they began the university days, I decided what I wanted to do. It just so happened that once I knew what I wanted to do I accelerated through school to where I graduated with my Ph.D. right after I turned 21. However, I had been running our original breeding program since I was 17.'_

This guy was smart, incredibly smart, assuming he wasn't lying through his teeth. It was the internet after all. Sasuke, however, felt that the man was indeed telling the truth. And truth be told a man that intelligent was a major turn-on for the raven.

'_That's amazing. So what's your favorite animal you have_?'

'_That would be my personal pet_.'

'_Which is_?'

'_A carpet python named Haku_.'

'_How big does a carpet python get_? _Also nice name._'

'_The largest recorded was thirteen feet long. Mine is only seven feet_.'

'_Only seven feet?! Is only really the word you want to put there? Seven feet is a lot of snake. Why is it your favorite_?'

'_She is my favorite because she's the friendliest and most docile animal I have ever seen_.'

'_What led you to like snakes and other reptiles_?'

'_They are so misunderstood. Most people look at them and fear them. However, they are not evil creatures_.'

'_You really like to talk about things seen as evil by most_.'

'_It's how I've been viewed my entire life_.'

'_Oh_…'

Sasuke didn't know what to say. The other man seemed to have lived a rather rough life. He wanted to know all about it, but as they'd only just started talking, he didn't want to push him. The man must've read his mind.

'_It's fine though. Those who are important know the truth_.'

The clock on the computer screen caught the attention of onyx eyes. Holy fuck. 3:47 AM. They had been talking for five hours. If he didn't go to bed right away, he'd be an ogre at work tomorrow.

'_Hey, ScaledSands, I'm really sorry to leave in the middle of a conversation but I need to go to bed. If I don't, I'll strangle my coworkers tomorrow_.'

'_It's alright, Just_A_Person. Sleep well_.'

'_You too. Thank you for talking with me, it really helped_.'

With that, Sasuke logged off and closed his laptop. He smiled, just a little. This ScaledSands was surprisingly pleasant to talk to. Reminded of what he'd been told, a weight rolled off of his shoulders. It wasn't all that burdened him, but it was something. It was nice to hear someone who didn't know Itachi personally say it was okay to love him. The stranger not knowing who Itachi was or what he'd done didn't matter. Them recognizing it was fine to care for him regardless, that did. Maybe, just maybe, this site wasn't such a horrible place after all.


	5. Chapter 5

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Breathe.

He needed to breathe.

In.

Out.

He just needed to fucking breathe.

In.

Out.

In.

Fucking.

Out.

As he finally released the stale air from his lungs, he would have laughed at himself if he could have. He was being ridiculous.

It was just a book.

Not worth dying over.

Just a fucking book.

Just a book that his father wrote all his important thoughts in.

Just a book that his brother inexplicably had while in prison.

Just a book that the same brother had given him just a week before his passing.

Just a book that his brother told him would explain everything.

Just a book that he, Sasuke, was now terrified to open.

Just a book that was supposed to explain away the murder of their entire family?

Was there even a way a book like that could exist?

No.

But yet.

He had said it would.

And Sasuke knew he would read it.

He had to read it.

He had to know.

Just not today.

Instead, he decided to grab his laptop and message his new acquaintance.

'_So...what's up ScaledSand?'_

'_I am currently trying to socialize this juvenile corn snake. I do not understand why but he is showing signs of fear anytime he is handled. If he does not become friendlier than he won't be able to get a new home when his siblings are ready.'_

'_What happens if he isn't ready? Also, do you play with your snake often when you talk to me?'_

Ever since the two had begun talking, or rather messaging, regularly two weeks ago Sasuke couldn't help but flirt with the man on the other side of the screen. Not that the other man seemed to mind...

'_He will stay here until he is ready and if he never is this will be his home. He will be loved here either way. I socialize my snakes all the time when I'm talking to you. I cannot stop working just because we are corresponding.'_

When he understood the joke…

'_Not that kind of snake ScaledSand. -_-' '_

Sometimes Sasuke found it cute when the other man didn't get the flirtatious jokes. This was one of the times where he just facepalmed at the other man's seeming innocence. In order to avoid the conversation becoming awkward, he focused on the conversation's tangent.

'_What's his name?'_

'_Noodle Woodsy.'_

'_How in the hell did you come up with that name? It is just so randomly put together.'_

'_Since he's part of the domestic breeding program his entire clutch is named after his father, Woodsy, and his individual name is related to his mother, Ramen. It's how we identify them and keep track of which animals are related. His siblings are Tonkotsu, Egg, Tofu, Soup, Miso, Pork, Shio, Seaweed, Shuyo, and Akayu. Naming them all was incredibly tedious as I had to look up types of ramen after I had named six of them. I don't know much about the actual food.'_

'_Then why is their mother named ramen?'_

'_I let an old friend of mine name her.'_

'_Oh. lol.'_

'_Yes. How are you doing Just_A_Person?'_

So much for a distraction. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised since it was a question that ScaledSand asked every time they talked. It bothered Sasuke to answer since he found himself unable to lie to the internet man. He had tried to before but felt a sudden pang of guilt when he had, this both confused and frustrated the emotionally stunted raven.

'_I'm having a rough day. There are some things about my brother and his crimes that I do not know yet, but are going to come out soon. And I just can't.'_

'_What if it's worse than I think it'll be?'_

'_What if it's exactly what I think it'll be?'_

'_Or what if… What if I forgive him?'_

'_What if I forgive him for what he did?'_

The now-familiar sting of unshed tears burned the back of his eyes. He had cried too much recently, so much he deemed it humanly impossible for him to cry anymore. But as fate would have it he wasn't done. Not even close.

'_Go get some tea Just_A_Person. Also, start one of those breathing exercises I sent you.'_

A small smile graced thin lips. It wasn't a happy smile, but the young man was so touched that the other had learned his main coping mechanism. Along with teaching him some new ones. The man-made him feel cared for, so much so that as he breathed in the aroma of his new cup he instantly felt the phantom presence of the others touching words.

'_I did thank you.'_

'_It was no problem. After you finish your cup of tea you need to go to sleep. I'm going to send you my phone number and if you need anything don't hesitate to text me okay?'_

His phone number? The other man wanted to give Sasuke his number? He wasn't sure about that. It was against the rules. He was even less sure about giving the unknown man his phone number. After all, a simple search and his identity could be discovered.

He must have taken too long to respond.

'_You don't have to text me if you don't want to. I understand you like your anonymity. I just want you to know I'm available if you need someone. Also, I promise that even if you give me your number I won't look you up.'_

Holy fuck this man suddenly became so much more attractive. Somehow, even with their limited amount of interactions the man already knew the raven-haired man's personality to its core.

'_Oh, my sweet. You keep talking to me like that and I'll just have to marry you.'_

'_That's impractical I live in a different province. Also, you don't even know my name, or what I look like.'_

'_Oh your words paint a picture baby and I'm lovin' what I'm seeing.'_

'_Go to bed Just_A_Person. You need your rest.'_

'_Only if you join me.'_

Sasuke found it much more entertaining to tease the man than to go to bed. It also worked wonders as a distraction from his once again rising anxiety.

'_Maybe one day but for now you are going to bed without me.'_

The pale man froze. His heart skipped several beats then resumed in a manic fashion. This was the first time the other man ever flirted back. Ever. His brain had turned to mush in the span of that one sentence. He didn't know how he felt about the other man flirting with him. Part of him wanted to hide, scared of being found out, scared of going beyond the internet. Part of him, the lower part of him, wondered what the other man would look like and what he would like without clothes. A small part of him felt a strange new kind of emotion he couldn't identify, it was a warm pleasant feeling whatever it was. And it was that part of him that scared him into closing the laptop and going to bed. If only to shut himself off from his emotions for a while.

* * *

He was going to do it. He was going to read the journal. He was going to do it. He just needed the confidence to first. A shot. Yes, a shot. That'll give him the strength he was lacking. He made his way to his liquid courage and downed a large swig, a swig much larger than an actual shot.

Yes, he was going to read it. He returned to his room the bottle of booze still in his hand. As he sat down, he stared at the leather-bound book. He was going to read it. Yes, he was. After one more shot. Yes, one more shot flowed down his throat. One more shot and he picked up the journal. A journal that should have disappeared years ago. His dad's journal. He was going to read it. One more shot to course through his veins and he opened the book to the first page.

'_June 28,_

_ It's been six weeks since I got shot. Six weeks since that bastard got away. I should be able to go back to work in two weeks if the shrink says I can. He better. He told me I'm not dealing with the incident. I am. I'm just not some pansy who needs to cry about it. I'm only doing this journaling so he'll say I'm dealing with my emotions.'_

That was all the entry said. Sasuke didn't know what he had expected. From his memories, his father was a man of few words. He was genuinely surprised the man even kept a journal, therapist or not. But here it was and it was his handwriting.

This journal will change everything.

This journal will change everything.

Everything.

The hand that was holding the book began to shake. No, he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for things to change. Nothing needed to change. After all, they were all dead. What was the point of change? Nothing. A strangled cry managed to force its way out as he began to hyperventilate. Vision blurring with tears ready to shed. He had too much to drink. Yeah, that was it. Too much alcohol.

He needed something. Something. Before he knew what he was doing he had his phone against his ear as it rang.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was deep and unfamiliar. In the background, he could hear an unfamiliar clicking. Who had he called? Sasuke in his panic must have dialed a random number.

"Sorry I didn't mean to call. Have a good night."

He went to hang up. Embarrassed beyond recognition.

"Just_A_Person is that you?"

"ScaledSands?"

"Yes, it is me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That is a lie."

"How would you know?"

"No one is ever fine when they say they are. Also, I can hear the crying."

Was he actually crying? A hand gingerly raised to feel indeed he was crying.

"What is wrong, Just_A_Person?"

"I don't want to talk about it?"

"Why did you call me then?"

Fair question. One he didn't have an answer to.

"I don't know."

"What do you need from me?"

Another good question. Another one he didn't have an answer for.

"Tell me a story."

It came out before he knew it.

"Okay. Give me a second to think."

Sasuke didn't have a response so he just kept silent. His brain didn't work anymore anyway.

"You know what a kazekage is?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid."

"Well, there once was a kazekage named Rasa. He was known for being a fierce leader, but rather tender towards his family. He had the most beautiful wife and two amazing children.

One day they found out they were expecting a third child. The pregnancy was not easy for his wife. She became bedridden in her first trimester and after went into labor two months prematurely. She died during childbirth but the baby survived. It was a boy.

The death of his wife changed the Kazekage. He was distant to his two older children. The youngest? Well, he was downright cruel physically lashing out at him and calling him a monster. Eventually, he left the child in the care of his late wife's brother, Yashamaru.

Yashamaru raised the child to the age of six. Teaching him right from wrong, how to tie his shoes, and about love. Love was the child's favorite subject as he didn't understand it. Yashamaru used to tell him magnificent stories of his brother-in-law and sister's love. How they met, how they fell in love, how they went on two have three kids together. After telling the child all these stories the child asked if his mother hated him. His uncle looked struck, of course not he replied. She loved him so much she was willing to sacrifice her life for him. He then went and gave the child a stuffed bear that his mother had picked out before she passed. The boy went to bed that night happy, clutching the bear."

The other man paused. It was long enough to cause the pale man to pull the phone away from his face to check if they had been disconnected.

"And?"

"That's enough for tonight. I will tell the rest later. Are you feeling any better?"

It was his turn to pause. Strangely enough, he did feel better. The other man's voice was rather soothing.

"Yes thank you."

"That is good. Now go to sleep."

He thought of protesting but a loud yawn escaped before he could.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: Imma be honest. I hate this chapter. Like there are important elements here, but I still just fucking hate it. Please tell me how you feel about it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ya'll this chapter gets DARK. This is a trigger warning, there are despicable acts on a child mentioned in this chapter. If you find yourself unable to continue reading skip the very bottom where I will have a summarized version without the bad shit. Please be safe, I love you.**

* * *

"Sasuke you have to wear a costume!"

The blond man childishly whined and stomped his foot.

"It's my birthday party so you have to listen to what I say! And I say costumes for everyone!"

The man standing in the store aisle with him let out a snort.

"Is that so, Princess?"

He brought a hand up to tenderly cup the other man's scarred cheek. A devilish smirk residing on thin lips. He was prepared for the barrage of punches thrown his way so he dodged every one of them.

"I'm not a princess you bastard!"

Since Naruto wasn't getting anywhere with his blows he decided that tackling the other man was the best option. For a man coming upon his mid-twenties, he was making a rather undignified scene, one that the man on the disgusting linoleum floor beneath his wasn't fond of. Strong knees pinned his arms to the ground so Sasuke could do nothing but scoff at the manchild on him.

"Get off me you moron. We are in public and I swear if you get us kicked out of the fucking costume store I will end you."

"Take it back and I will."

Blue eyes became squinted as the rest of the man's face was overtaken with a mischevious smile. That smile annoyed the pinned man to his core, enough that he was ready to throw a low blow.

"For a heterosexual man, you seem to really like having me under you. This is the second time in less than a month. Better be careful or this will turn into a naughty habit."

Finished with an overly sexual bite of his lip and a wink, the tan one of the two physically couldn't get up fast enough. He began to gag dramatically, dry heaving as he crouched on the floor.

"Dude! You're my brother, don't fuck around like that!"

"Am I still on the floor?"

"No."

"Then it was worth wanting to rip my own eyes out from the images conjured by my own words."

"Dickhole."

"Did you just call me a dickhole?"

"Yeah, so what?"

He couldn't help himself from shaking his head and chuckling at the sulking man still crouched on the floor. He offered his hand to his mate.

"How about as a sorry I'll let you pick my costume out for me. Is that good enough for you, Milady?"

With a kiss on the back of the hand, the raven skillfully ran further into the store.

* * *

'_August 17,_

_Arrested another six gang bangers today. They are breeding like roaches. This city is quickly going to hell and our oh holy Hokage is doing nothing! The man is completely useless. Instead of declaring war on these gangs that are taking over the city, he is leaving all the hard word to us, policemen. How am I as police chief going to stop these turf wars if the man won't tell them it's not theirs? _

_Found out that my boy will be graduating high school this spring. I'm so proud of him. He is going to go to university for aerospace engineering next fall. He's going to do good things.'_

Sasuke had been reading his dad's journal for a few weeks now and he didn't know how to feel every time he finished another entry. They were always short. Often they had something glowing about his brother. All of that was normal. His father had always adored his eldest. He wasn't even surprised that so far his father had only mentioned his younger son once. After all, he had lived in Itachi's shadow his entire life. Still was just in a different way.

What left a pit in his stomach was how much angrier the writing got as time went on. He had managed to get through two months of writing and something became more and more apparent. His father had held a lot of resentment towards the Hokage. Resentment that was quickly turning into wrath. It just wasn't sitting right with him. A tightening began in his chest as he thought of his father's feelings toward their citie's leader, causing him to have a hard time properly breathing. The more he read, the tighter the grip on his lungs became, the harder it became to breathe. He had begun to recognize that he was having panic attacks.

Breathe.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

As he had done many times by this point, he mindlessly pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Is this a casual call or do you need a distraction?"

The other line's response came almost instantaneous. Sasuke sighed in relief. He tried to reply but could only manage a strangled gurgle.

"You need a distraction."

"Mhm."

The man clutched the phone tightly in his hand as if the voice on the other end was his only lifeline in the middle of stormy seas.

"I am going to continue the story about the Kazekage's son. This part gets dark just so you know. If you need me to stop because I am making it worse just give me a sign and I will change to a happier story."

Sasuke stayed silent, he couldn't respond even though he wanted to.

"The young child slept peacefully for the first time in his life that night, as he had nightmares every other time. His father's words were always invading his mind and tormenting him. So for this child to dream of a beautiful blond woman of whom he could only guess was his mother was nothing short of a miracle."

Sasuke felt himself grow concerned for the child. He had a rough enough life already.

"The boy was awoken to not being able to breathe. He felt immense pressure all around his face. He struggled against the force."

His heart began hammering in his chest as his nightmares came flooding back to him. He understood the fear the child had been in.

"Just as the little boy was beginning to lose consciousness his little hand found the lamp on the nightstand. He threw it towards the pressure with all the might his little body could muster. He felt it make contact with something solid, it shattering in the process. The force that was stealing his air pulled away. The child flung himself off the bed, crawling to the corner of the room, his back against the wall. He began to take in ragged breaths as the fresh air filling his lungs stung.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dark in the room he screamed. There, sitting on his bed and bleeding profusely from his head, was his uncle. The man grimaced as he tried getting off the bed, his balance completely gone. 'Come here you little monster!' his uncle yelled at him, lunging the best he could. The little boy screamed once more and ran out of the room.

He began crying. How could his uncle do this to him? He thought he loved him. As he reached the stairs a hand caught him by the hair and began to drag him back towards the room. The child screamed in agony and he tried his hardest to get out of the man's hold. 'Why?' he screamed at his uncle.

'It's simple, I hate you.'

The child was stunned, 'Why?'

You killed my most precious sister and I think it is about time to send you back to the part of the underworld you came from.'

The boy went into a state of shock. This man had tricked him, told him he loved him, took care of him. He was the only family the little boy really knew. But yet here he was trying to hurt him. He didn't mean to kill his mother. If he could change what happened he would, but he was just a little boy.

As they made it back into his bedroom the man then closed and locked the door preventing any further escape attempts. As he lunged pinning the child to the floor he brought his hand around the little neck.

As his air disappeared once again the child closed his eyes and accepted his fate. After all, he was a monster and monsters needed to be taken away. The child smiled softly, maybe now his mom could come back and make everyone happy again.

Not knowing what the smiling meant, the man got even more enraged, he picked the boy up by his collar and threw him back onto the bed. He was growing frustrated that the child didn't seem afraid anymore. As he made his way back on top of him something had shifted in the man, he no longer just wanted the child gone he wanted him to suffer. He began to forcefully undress-"

"Stop!"

"Okay."

"You can't tell me that poor little boy had something that horrible to him. No this is too messed up."

"I am sorry to tell you, but it is so."

"I hope that man gets quartered alive."

"You are getting ahead of the story Just_A_Person. Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes, but can you not give any details of that act? If I have to envision it I will probably never be able to get it out of my mind. That poor baby."

"Well, I am going to stop for tonight. I know this story is hard to hear. The next part only gets worse."

"No, continue, if it just gets worse than the child deserves his story to be heard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So as the man was doing the horrendous act, the little boy began to freak out. Even he, in his messed up mind, knew that this would not right any of the wrongs he'd done. He began to reach for anything that could save him. One of his little hands found a shard of the ceramic lamp, acting on pure instinct he wrapped his hand around it and began hitting his uncle with the pointed side. His uncle began to struggle against him, trying to get the shard out of his grasp. The little boy just continued to hit him as many times as he could.

Then the Earth stood still. The man above him coughed up an insane amount of a warm liquid on the child's face. A liquid that the child quickly understood was blood and he began to feel soaked in the sticky substance. The man collapsed onto him, no longer moving. The child struggled but was too weak to get out from under him."

"What happened to the child?"

"The pair weren't found until the next afternoon after the child wasn't in school and no one could get a hold of the uncle. They were still in the same position as they were that night. The little boy was found half dead, clutching the teddy bear."

"Does the little boy survive?"

"Yes."

Sasuke released a sigh of relief. Then he held it building up the courage to say what he needed to.

"ScaledSands?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me."

"It has been no problem Just_A_Person."

"And ScaledSands?"

"I am still listening Just_A_Person."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. You shouldn't have had to live through that."

Silence. The other end was so quiet, the raven could hear his neighbors walking up the stairs down the hall.

"How did you know?"

"I told you I'm not stupid.

"That you did."

"We aren't done yet with that little boy's story are we?"

"No."

"Well, we'll continue it another night. For now, go drink some tea and then get some rest."

"That is what I am supposed to say."

"I know, but for tonight we both need it. Okay?"

"Alright, as long as you do it."

"I will if you will."

Sasuke negotiated.

"Okay. Goodnight Just_A_Person."

"Goodnight ScaledSands."

The line disconnected.

As Sasuke poured his tea he couldn't get the other man's story out of his head. How did someone go through something like that and come out a functioning, and caring adult? He didn't know but that's exactly what had happened. He felt so lucky to know a part of the man's past. That man was beautiful and it meant the world to him he shared that. Yes, he had disguised it as fiction, but with aspects that horrible, it could only have come from the real world. Now he felt guilty for not sharing about his brother. He couldn't though, he still didn't even know what actually happened. Maybe when he did he'd share it. The other man deserved that much. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Are you all okay? If you had to skip here's the gist of the part you missed, Yashamaru was a massive cunt, but he's dead now. Sasuke put two and two together and figured out ScaledSands was talking about his childhood. Sasuke really appreciates everything the other man does for him and contemplates telling him about his brother. **

**Boom! That's Chapter 6. I swear chapter 7 is a beautiful chapter that's going to be one happy point of this entire story, so buckle up my dears! It also is probably going to take me three centuries to finish because I've hit a sad spot and writing happy while I'm sad doesn't work well. **

**A special thanks to TheDeadTellTales you inspired me to begin this story and now I'm so very thankful. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the happy fluffy chapter. Enjoy it while you can. **

* * *

Sasuke stared into the mirror. Gross. He sighed at the sight of himself. Letting that nimrod choose his costume was a horrible decision. He at least should have paid attention to the purchase he was paying for. But no, and of course, the blond man had chosen the most angsty, revealing costume. A vampire. But not just any vampire a pleather skinny jeans wearing, shirtless but still wore a cape vampire. He quite frankly looked as gay as he was.

He was not leaving his apartment like this. Nope, no way in hell would he walk the four blocks to the other man's apartment in this getup. Fuck that. He was likely to be jumped. After all, he had the right to get married but many people still found his sexuality to be a sin. If he looked that openly flamboyant, by himself, in public, at night, he knew very well what could happen to him. He wouldn't press his luck. After finally changing into his normal attire and putting the costume in his messenger bag, he set off for his destination.

He could hear the music as he exited the elevator down the hall from the source. Great, it was already a real rager. Joy. As he came upon the door that the music was coming from, he knocked loudly praying he'd be heard. Luckily for him, the door opened quickly.

"Hi, Sasuke dear."

There stood Hinata looking as beautiful as ever. As she ushered him in, Sasuke took notice of her costume, a lolita doll. Fitting.

"Hey, Hinata."

"SASUKE!"

A blur of orange rushed him, almost causing him to back into the door.

"Why aren't you in your costume?"

The orange blob whined. Oh, Naruto. Once he stood still long enough the Uchiha was able to recognize him. His costume was a fox onesie, his scars colored in with eyeliner. It was the laziest costume possible. But still fitting.

"It's in my bag Princess I couldn't walk here with it on."

"Fine! Go get changed now!"

The man physically pushed into the master room shutting the door behind him. The pale man couldn't help but sigh. His friend was demanding as ever. He might as do what he said or else be bitched at more.

As he emerged from the other room he noticed that there were not many people in the home as he originally suspected. In fact, there was only one other person in the living room. He couldn't see who it was as they had their back to him but they had on a tall top hat.

"Now that you are dressed, come take a shot with us."

The blond magically reappeared next to him. He jumped in surprise, earning a chuckle from the fox.

"Alright."

"Go sit on the couch I'll be right back with the shots."

Sasuke circled the living room and made his way to the armchair in the room. After he sat he looked over at his silent companion. It was a man. A man who for all intents and purposes was drop-dead gorgeous. Holy fuck. The raven turned vampire couldn't help but stare as he took in the man's appearance. While the hat shaded the better part of his face, he could make out a mop of bright red hair resting against striking light skin. A jawline so sharp it would cut upon touch.

He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling further down the redhead's body. Though he was in what Sasuke assumed was a butler costume he could tell the man had some serious muscles underneath. Just the thought alone caused the onlooker a twinge below the belt. This man was the embodiment of a wet dream and he knew he needed to control himself before his imagination went too far.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!"

Naruto and Hinata re-entered with a tray full of shot glasses. As they made their way onto the couch the redhead looked up lazily towards them. As his eyes caught Sasuke's, the latter couldn't help his heart skipping a beat. His eyes were the most mesmerizing jade. Onyx eyes couldn't tear themselves away.

"Alright, guys we are going to take these shots then go meet up with the others."

That broke the spell.

"What do you mean go meet the others?"

"Exactly what I said duh! Now drink!"

The blonde shoved two shots into his hands. Handing the butler two, gently placing two in front of Hinata, and then taking two into his own hands, he grinned mischievously.

"One, two, Go!"

All four of them down the shots in their hands. While the other took them consecutively, Naruto and Sasuke downed both at one time. A pissing contest they'd had since their uni days.

"Alright. Another round grab your glasses!"

"Are you trying to kill us, dear?"

The petite woman had a point, she definitely shouldn't have four shots in two minutes. Her boyfriend looked over at her affectionately. He kissed her cheek.

"Alright, I'll take yours for you."

The man nuzzled into her neck. Sasuke knew where this was going.

"I'll take the other one of hers."

He interrupted loudly. All the while the newcomer just sat watching. He still hadn't said one word.

"Alright. Pick them up and let's go."

The three men grabbed their shots and downed them. The two who were drinking three turned it into a race. The raven standing triumphantly as he won.

"Cheater."

The fox man pouted to which his friend chuckled.

"You wish."

"You're an asshole. It's my birthday, you're supposed to let me win!"

"Once again you wish."

The dark-haired man sent a taunting look at the blond, challenging him to do something about the situation.

"How about we go before the others start wondering where we are?"

The fair toned woman sweetly interjected before the boys could go any further in their arguing. They all listened and made their way to the door.

* * *

The man dressed as a vampire sat on the bar stool bored out of his mind. This was the fourth bar the giant group had gone to. He was bored out of his mind. He was surrounded by the blond's friends, most of which he had known for years. None of which he was interested in talking to. The only good thing was the never-ending supply booze. Even the attractive redhead had been lost in the crowd. He sighed for the millionth time, gazing around the room.

A flash of red caught attention, he focused on it and saw an interesting sight. There stood the very attractive man looking unimpressed as the woman next to him talked to him enthusiastically. Sasuke recognized the woman as the blond's other best friend and his personal stalker, Sakura. Her bubble gum pink hair was almost hidden under the witch's hat she wore. He couldn't help but laugh at how ironic the costume was.

The more he watched the situation the more he wanted to laugh. The redhead just stood there looking like as blank as ever. Sasuke knew how torturous talking to her or even being in her presence was. Maybe he should go save the sex god. Yeah, that was a good idea. He couldn't help the smirk spreading across his face as he made his way over to the pair.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

He greeted the redhead ignoring the woman. The man met his gaze and gave a slight motion of his head in acknowledgment.

"Oh, hi Sasuke."

Sakura addressed him meekly, blushing a faint pink. Ignoring the woman a few feet away, Sasuke proceeded into the other man's personal space. He wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in. His mouth rested just a mere inch from the other's ear.

"Just go along with it."

He breathed out. He felt a shiver run down the man's body, exciting the raven. He tried not to react outwardly with that excitement. He received a minuscule nod in response.

"I've been thinking about the feel of those lips all night."

He pulled the man flush against him. He glanced in the direction of the offending woman, sending her the most uninterested look he could muster.

"Haruno, I'm going to steal him from you as I need him. I can't promise he'll be back. Actually I know he won't be back."

He winked before he began nuzzling the porcelain neck with his nose. He couldn't help but feel intoxicated once he caught a whiff of the other man's scent. It was musky and faintly reminded him of pine trees.

"Oh, okay. Um bye."

He then took a pale hand in his and dragged the butler lookalike to the dark dance floor. He let go of the man as soon as they were stopped. He was beyond shocked by his previous accidents, who did he think he was reacting to the redhead like that? He was mortified by himself.

"Thank you."

It was a quiet statement and it caught the self-loathing man completely off guard.

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

It was a little louder this time, and definitely coming from the man that stood in front of him.

"You aren't offended by me intruding your space?"

"No."

The low voice had Sasuke spiraling again, he wanted to melt from it.

"Would you like to dance, Sasuke?"

There was no way he had heard the other man right. There was no way the man carved out of solid marble was asking him to dance. Nope, the alcohol must have been playing a trick on him. Yeah, that made sense.

"Huh?"

The redhead gently bit his lip as his lips formed a small, sly smirk. He took just a step closer.

"I asked if you wanted to dance."

"With you?"

The other man just slightly raised a brow, as if he was asking him if he was brain-damaged. The ebony-haired man began to think he had become. He was acting like an utter idiot.

"Yes."

"Oh! Sure!"

The redhead began to invade his personal space this time, gently placing his hand on a pleather-clad hip. The two began to move to the tempo of the loud EDM music. Onyx eyes closed as he began to lose himself in the music, his dancing partner took the opportunity to pull him closer. Their bodies just a few inches from each other now.

"Was it true what you said?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked quizzically at the god dancing before him.

"What'd I say?"

"You said that you had been thinking of my lips."

"Oh, that… Well, kinda."

He chuckled nervously. When his eyes caught sight of a slight twitch of those fore mentioned lips, he was mesmerized by them. Now, he was definitely thinking of them. He wondered if they were as soft and full as they looked.

"I am now."

He didn't realize he has said that out loud until he heard the low chuckle coming from the other man. Once he did, he was ready to die from the embarrassment his confession caused.

"Really, now?"

All he could manage was a nod, afraid that if he opened his mouth something stupid would come out it. He realized how close they had gotten as he felt the other man's breath on his own lips. He licked them subconsciously.

"Would you like to feel them?"

Did the other man really just ask him that? Of course, he did! He was under the spell those lips were casting. All he wanted was those lips against his. He finally broke his ogling of those pink temptations. He locked gazes with the mystifying teal orbs staring at him.

"Yes."

That was all the other man needed to hear. He dipped his head just a tad and crashed his warm lips against the raven's cool pair. Sasuke felt his mind turn into goop as his eyes fluttered shut.

It wasn't a clean, cute kiss. No, it was sloppy and heated. As it got deeper a set of pale hands found their way into soft red hair. He tugged on it, earning a small groan. A groan that sent him into a frenzy. He needed more. His tongue met the other in a passionate battle for dominance.

He could feel a set of nails dig into his hip, causing a frustrated groan to escape his throat. A fire was beginning to burn in him sending him over the edge. He was desperate for relief. He finally released the other man's lips. Resting his forehead against the other, knocking the top hat carelessly to the floor.

"Sasuke?"

Two sets of eyes shot open. Had it been anyone else the raven would have glared for the interruption, but he couldn't be mad at her. He knew what she wanted and knew she wouldn't have come over if it wasn't necessary. He took a deep breath and turned his head. He didn't move away from the other man.

"Where is he?"

"Outside regurgitating everything he's ever eaten."

"Alright. Well, seems like the party's over."

He sighed, reluctantly releasing his grip on that soft luscious red hair. He marched dutifully towards the exit, his body urging him to turn around and return making out with the other man. His dumb friend owed him for being such a cock block. Speaking of the idiot, Sasuke was not expecting to walk outside to see the blond man sleeping on the curb.

"Naruto!"

Hinata was beyond exacerbated by her boyfriend's reckless nature. He was almost lying in a puddle of his own vomit for crying out loud!

Sasuke just sighed and went to make the bastard stand. Carefully avoiding the large pool of what he could only assume was the blond's former dinner, he heaved the other man up wrapping an arm around the orange-clad waist. He began to drag the semi-conscious man down the block.

Onyx eyes widened in slight surprise as a good portion of the weight was suddenly alleviated and he felt another arm wrap around the buffoon's midsection. He glanced over to see the same beautiful redhead helping him carry his best friend.

"You don' have to help you know."

"I know. However, I am a guest in his home and it would be rude to not help my host get home safely."

"That's fair. Either way, I appreciate you helping me drag him for the next ten blocks."

"Ten blocks?"

"Yep."

"Why don't we call a cab?"

"Because my moronic boyfriend can't be trusted to not vomit in the cab and cleaning fees in this city are ridiculous," Hinata cut in, walking around the three men to lead the way home.

"What she said."

Sasuke chuckled as he viewed the annoyed woman ahead of him. He watched as her hands clenched into fists, then opened back up in an exaggerated manner, just to clench them again a moment later continuing the pattern the entire walk back. Not once did she turn her head to check on her partner. No, she was too angry at his irresponsibility to show any care for him. The raven could tell that the blond really fucked up this time.

Once they made it into the apartment, with only minor mistakes such as almost dropping Naruto as they maneuvered through the door, the two men threw the blond onto the couch. The exhausted men sighed appreciatively as the weight of a full-grown man no longer burdened them. The fair toned woman made her way over to her long-time friend. Planting a delicate kiss on his cheek and wishing him a good night, she retreated to her room. Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that found its way on his face as she departed. She was too sweet to him.

He began to make his way to the door, only thinking of his bed that waited for him there. His hand reached for the handle.

"Sasuke."

Oh, right. Somehow in his fatigued state, he forgot all about the walking wet dream that he had made out with an hour prior. Turning back around, he found that the alluring redhead was once again in his personal space. A ghostly white hand rested against his cheek, gently rubbing a thumb in circles. Those mystifying teal eyes closed as the man leaned in and stopped mere centimeters away.

"May I?"

The raven barely heard the whisper as his heart was pounding in his ears.

"Yes."

He managed to breathe out the reply, before leaning and bridging the small gap between them. This kiss was different, it was gentle, warm, caring. It filled him to the brim with a warmth he couldn't identify, but never wanted to leave. And then it was over. The redhead pulled away and the warmth of his skin left Sasuke. But the warmth he felt on the inside didn't leave him.

"Let me call you a cab, it is not safe to walk alone at this hour."

He couldn't help the swell of his heart at the other man's care.

"Okay, I'm going to go change while you do that."

The raven retreated into the bathroom as quickly as possible. He needed to get his emotions in check! Yes, this guy was sweet and sexy and exciting. But he knew nothing about the other man. He could be an international spy or a tax collector as far as he knew.

"Sasuke, the cab is downstairs."

"Okay!"

He hurriedly finished changing and ran out of the bathroom. He threw his shoes on and was surprised when the other man followed him outside and opened the door for him.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Night."

Off of impulse, the obsidian-haired man placed a soft peck on the pale man's cheek before diving into the cab and driving off. He sighed happily as he rode home, thinking of the other man. Oh, fuck what was his name?


	8. Chapter 8

**Imma warn y'all. I feel like this chapter is absolute garbage. I got the shit that I wanted to happen this chapter to happen but not in a way I like. But I've also written this about seven times and this is the version I like best. **

* * *

'_Good morning beautiful.'_

He couldn't help but smile as he read the text for the millionth time that day. That man was just too cute for his own good. And that was the issue. Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened that weekend. It wasn't like him and ScaledSand were dating, after all, he didn't even know the other man's name. But he still felt like he did something dirty. But it was just a kiss. He shouldn't feel guilty he wasn't cheating in any sense.

Ugh.

Emotions were too complicated for him.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Ugh. Just another person he didn't know how to talk to at the moment.

Maybe if he kept walking he'd get to the crowd of people in the cafe before the blond caught up to him. As he picked up his pace in order to achieve his goal of avoidance he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

Fuck.

He should have known a determined Naruto is something you can't escape.

"Hey, I was calling for you bastard!"

"Oh, I didn't hear you."

"I don't believe you, but oh well you can have lunch with me."

An arm wrapped around his shoulders indicating he had no choice in the matter.

"Okay."

"So what happened Saturday night?"

A large roll of onyx eyes was the only response he could muster. Figures his friend wouldn't remember.

"Besides you being the biggest, grossest cockblock in this century? Not much."

The blond stopped their walking and turned to face him, grabbing the pale man's shoulders. He lightly shook the other man.

"Wait! Who were you hooking up with?"

"It's none of your business."

"Hell, it's not! My party, my business! Was it someone who was part of the party?"

"I don't know why I'm answering but yes."

"Oo, this is exciting! Imma guess alright!"

"Knock yourself out. Even if you guess right, I'm not going to tell you."

Sasuke decided not to mention the fact that he didn't know the correct answer anyways. He sat down mindlessly at the empty high top near them. The blond man sat across from him, magically producing two bento boxes.

"Hinata made them for us."

It made sense and the raven was personally thankful that Hyuuga woman would not only make him lunch but a special lunch from their shared heritage. He was even more grateful when he began to eat the delicious contents inside. It tasted like his childhood, innocence and contentment being the main flavors.

"Was it Kiba?"

"Huh?"

"Who you made out with. Was it Kiba?"

Oh, yeah, he forgot about the topic of his current conversation.

"I don't know who that is."

"Dude I introduced you two back in July."

"Is he brunet with weird triangle tattoos?"

"Yes!"

The blond got excited, his friend could tell he thought he had found the culprit. He almost smirked as he told him the disappointing news.

"No, it wasn't him."

"Damn...hmm..."

The blond held his chin as he was thinking, trying to look scholarly.

"Please tell me it wasn't Sai, that'd be like fucking yourself, dude. I didn't think you were that narcissistic."

"That's Haruno's boyfriend, the painter, right?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Shikamaru?

"Who?"

"He went to high school with us, always slept through class but still was valedictorian."

"The dude with the spiky ponytail?"

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"No."

"Why do you keep asking for descriptors of everyone as I name them? You should know just by the name...Unless!"

A lightbulb went off over Naruto's head. He even stereotypically brought a finger up once he discovered his theory.

"You don't know his name!"

The blond screeched, several eyes turned to them. He was making a scene, again.

"How could you try and stick your-"

"If you finish that sentence at the current volume you are at, I will finish you."

The raven cut him off before the tan man got them removed and banned from the company eating area for inappropriate conduct or worse. The threatened man realized his mistake and sheepishly looked at his best friend.

"Sorry. But how could you, ya know, without even knowing his name?"

Naruto asked quietly.

"In all honesty, that man did something to me that has never happened before. I lost myself in him, everything became pure instinct. It was almost as if we were just basic animals. But then after we lugged your fat ass home. He was so sweet and charming and it was all so good it was overwhelming. I honestly just forgot to ask for his name in it all."

Sasuke was surprised at how much he revealed about this experience. Even with Naruto when it came to anything romantic he kept it all to himself. Probably the reason his previous relationships failed but oh well.

"Oh, wow. I thought this dude was just the beginning of a one night stand but like now I NEED to know who he is."

"Why?"

"Because if you are feeling this way after just one night, I need to set you up with him. And since he was one of my party guests that means I know him. So spill what does he look like?"

"I don't know, what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

What about ScaledSand is what he left out.

What about the amazing man living in Suna, who made Sasuke swoon from just a good morning text?

What even were they?

Did that man even feel the same way about him as he did?

Fuck he never had two interests at the same time before and he wasn't digging it. Let alone the love interests were so different! One he had met in person but didn't know anything beyond he was nice and quiet. The other he didn't know what they looked like but knew so much about who they were as a person. How could he be in this situation with only half the information he needed for both of them?

"Dude, when did you become insecure? Nevermind that, I promise you that he is going to want to, after all, you are the best."

The raven didn't really agree with his friend, but he also didn't have much of an argument for it either. That didn't mean he was ready though. He still had too many questions.

"Thanks, moron. But just give me some time to tell you okay?"

"I want to know why but for now I'm going to give you space. So we'll put a pin in it till you are ready."

Sasuke felt like he had just been slammed into by a brick wall. Where the fuck did this mature Naruto come from? He wasn't throwing a tantrum to get his way and was instead granting him the time he needed? What kind of witchcraft was this?

"Okay, I know you just turned twenty-four like a week ago but when did you become so, so not Naruto?"

His friend chuckled and a soft, almost sad smile graced his lips.

"I am just glad you are opening up to me and I want you to feel comfortable to continue doing so. I'm trying my best not to be too into your case about it. Just don't expect this kind of patience all the time ya know? I can only try so hard."

It was the raven's turn to laugh.

"Okay, well I still appreciate you trying."

"Yeah, yeah no problem."

* * *

'_April 15, _

_My boy graduated from secondary school today. I can't find the words to say how proud I am. He is going to do great things for this family. I just worry that he is going to suffer due to that good for nothing Hokage. Sarutobi needs to go. He is absolutely worthless! The old fart has no leadership qualities in him. Under his administration, this city has gone to shit. There are gangs everywhere, spending for the force has been cut in half, I was fucking shot! If he stays in charge there won't be a city by the time Sasuke is an adult. He needs to go. I am the only one who can do it.'_

Shivers ran up the Uchiha man's spine. He'd watched enough true crime documentaries to know where this was going. Still, it couldn't be true. His father, HIS FATHER couldn't have been planning on assassinating the Hokage. That was pure crazy.

Yes, his father had been distant with him.

Yes, he was the chief of police and worked closely with the Hokage in many situations.

Yes, he was shot in one of the situations.

Yes, after he became outright cold towards his youngest.

Yes, he was resentful.

Yes, he wanted the Hokage no longer in his position.

But could he take the man's life?

No, he wasn't that cruel.

Not his father.

Although he did serve in the war before Sasuke was even born.

In the special forces.

Which earned him the nickname 'Wicked Eye'.

No.

That didn't mean anything.

His father wasn't a murderer.

Nope.

Not possible.

And that was the end of that.

He closed the journal unintentionally slamming it on the end table. The sound caught the raven off guard he needed to calm down.

Inhale.

Exhale.

In.

Out.

Much better.

He made a mental note to, at some point, thank the man in his phone for teaching him the breathing techniques. They were actually helping.

One more time.

In.

Hold it.

Out.

* * *

'_Did I do something wrong?'_

Ugh. This is not what Sasuke wanted to deal with right now. It had been five days since he lasted responded to the other man. He didn't mean to, it just he was really trying to figure out what the hell was going on with his dad's journal and just didn't have the time.

Okay, no that was an excuse.

It was just anytime he thought about responding to him the pit in his stomach, aptly named guilt, would sucker punch his spleen. He didn't know what to do about the situation. But he guessed he should start with replying.

'_No, sorry I have just been busy.'_

'_That is a lie.'_

Of course, he fucking knew. Fuck now what was he gonna say? He very well couldn't lie again.

Deep breaths.

In.

Out.

Inhale.

Exhale.

In.

Out.

Since his brain was now clear, the raven knew what he had to say. Even if it embarrassed the fuck out of him.

'_Can I call?'_

'_Yes.'_

The phone barely had the chance to ring once before it was picked up.

"What has happened, Just_A_Person?"

Another deep breath. And another. Let's try six more. No, scratch that, it would take too long. Do it now.

"So I have a confession kind of."

"Okay, I am listening."

"So I made out with this dude this weekend. And I've been feeling guilty about it because I really like you. But I don't even know you! And we aren't dating and it is insane because it was just a round of tonsil hockey. I mean there is no way you even feel the same way about me. I'm just some mess of a person who lives in a completely different province who won't talk about the important details because he doesn't even know them himself!"

Everything came out in one breath, making it sound like one long, slightly hard to follow sentence. Relief at finally confessing caused him to begin to breathe again, anxiety at the upcoming response made his lower lip become a chew toy. Speaking of which why was the other man taking so long to respond? Surely, he didn't need time to think of how the reject the raven, did he? Maybe he wasn't going to reject him after all? What was this metallic taste on his tongue? Oh, fuck. That's blood.

"Well, Just_A_Person, I have a confession of my own. I do hold true romantic feelings towards you."

A light breeze could have carried him off as all the weight that had just been crushing him disappear in an instant. As the heat kicked on he began to feel as if he was actually floating.

"However, you should pursue the other man. He is there with you. I am positive he is better for you."

The crash back to earth was so hard, Sasuke was certain that his body was encased in earth with only his head protruding from the soil.

"Um, if that's what you want."

It was all his upset brain could muster.

"I will still be here for you as your friend. You are precious to me and I hope for the best for you."

"How are you so sure that's not you?"

"By the reason that the only Haku my story will have is my snake."

The sadness in the voice on the line caused the trembling pale man's heart to shatter. How could a man so kind, and helpful feel that way about themselves? He needed to know he still deserved love. He just needed a second to think of how to say it. The other man needed to believe him. He needed him to believe him.

"Sleep well, Just_A_Person."

"Wai-"

The call disconnected.

* * *

**Welp, there's chapter 8. I like the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke but everything else is the equivalent of your cat peeing on your bed. **

**I do, however, hope you guys enjoy this chapter despite my lack of a clear style in this chapter. (Yes that's my issue with the chapter. style/flow and yes it's hella petty but we are all our own worst critic.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y'all this one's a tear-jerker. Be prepared. So many fucking tears.**

* * *

'_June 17,_

_ Met with his royal highness Hokage today. The senile bastard had the nerve to shake my hand! I spoke with his rival, Orochimaru. I have never trusted him but he's been much tougher on the disease that is the criminals of Konoha. He said he will look the other way as long as I endorse his campaign after. He's a slimy asshole but he's still better than that scum. Now it is all just a matter of how.'_

'_July 3,_

_ Fate is on my side! I have been struggling to figure out how to do this when Mikoto was tutoring young Sasuke in these little pastry things from her side of the family. Honestly, that child should have been born a woman with the way he acts. Anyway, he put too much of an ingredient in and she immediately threw away the whole mix, stating that the puffs were a very delicate creation and if you do not put the exact amount of the ingredients it would become toxic. I later asked her if she was being serious. She was. I asked her if it could kill someone she said if they ate more than three yes. This! Thi right here is the solution to my problem. I just need to convince Mikoto to make a toxic batch and then to deliver it to him.'_

'_September 16,_

_ It took way too long to get Mikoto on board with my plan. That woman is so frustrating. _

_She will however not go along with delivering it to him. So now I must find a new way to get him to eat them. I can't just anonymously deliver them, he won't eat them. That's too suspicious. Maybe I should bring my boy in on my plan. He will know the solution. He always knows what to do.'_

'_September 18, _

_ My boy is a damn fool! He refused to help me! I am deeply disappointed in him.'_

'_October 26,_

_ After the setback that is my disappointing eldest child, I was unable to devise a plan to get the puffs to the Hokage. Thankfully little Sasuke has given me the perfect opportunity. His class is visiting the city tower and will be meeting the bastard himself. I'll just have Mikoto whip up some bad puffs and have Sasuke bring them as a present. Even if it gets traced back to us, little Sasuke will be to blame and then it can be claimed as an accident. It's brilliant.'_

'_October 29,_

_ Tomorrow is the day. Mikoto had Sasuke make a batch of puffs then after he went to bed she exchanged them for the poisonous ones. Everything is in place. After tomorrow Sarutobi will be no more.'_

The youngest Uchiha stood sullenly in the shower, letting the warm water run down his body. His mind too preoccupied as it replayed those passages over and over and over.

How could his parents?

How could they plan that?

How could they plan to have him do it?

How could the use him?

Wasn't he, their child?

His phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned off the water and rushed to answer the phone on the counter.

"You were supposed to call back in an hour."

"It has been an hour."

He pulled his head away from the phone. He had in fact been in the shower for the past hour and had not even begun to bathe himself. He sighed it just wasn't going to happen tonight.

"You're right. So what's up?"

He began to slowly dry himself as he listened to what the other had to say.

"I called because you missed our call last week so I decided to be the caller this week."

Oh, shit. He forgot about that.

"Sorry for not calling last week, ScaledSand. I have been pretty busy lately."

"Just_A_Person, do not lie to me. Are you okay?"

Was this man a fucking mind reader or witch? How the fuck did he always know?

"No."

"I assume you do not want to talk about it. However, I will say that you are strong and will get through the healing process. You obviously went through something traumatic and there is no one path to being happy again. You will find and complete your path. I know it."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to continue the story of the Kazekage's child?"

An obvious tactic to distract him, but his curiosity was peaked. It had been over two months since the other told him some of his past. He was dying to know the rest. After all the awfulness that had happened so far for the man to be the way he was now, a miracle had to have happened.

"Please."

A little bit of excitement found its way into his voice, earning a soft chuckle from the other line.

"I knew that would get some life back into your voice."

That was it the other man was a fucking witch. There was no other explanation.

"Shh, just continue the story."

"Okay. The next thing the young boy woke up to was being in the hospital three days later. He woke up the only person in the room. He reached for his teddy bear but it was nowhere to be found. Soon a nurse walked in and asked him if he remembered what happened.

He told her slowly crying the entire time. After he asked where his uncle was. The nurse looked at him with pity and told him she would right be back with his father.

His father. The boy barely remembered him at that point, but as soon as he walked into the room, the child was filled with dread. The man, known as his father, looked at him as if he was the scum of the earth. He sat stiffly in a chair as far from the bed as the room allowed.

The boy asked with a substantial amount of desperation, 'Where is Uncle?'

The man glared coldly at his youngest. His nose twitched showing the slightest hint of a snarl. Then his demeanor relaxed considerably and even let out a chuckle.

'Why, Demon, you did what you do best. You murdered him, just like your mother.'

The little boy was beyond shocked.

No. No. They had just gotten into a fight. He did not kill his uncle. There was no way, he could not.

But it was true, a week later he was released from the hospital and attended the funeral for the man who had betrayed him.

After the boy's father moved him into a small apartment on the same land as the family home, but he was strictly not allowed into the home.

The boy shut himself off from the world from then on, his only companions were the bearded dragons that would roam into the apartment. It was probably better he had. The people of his city, who knew him from rumors, were terrified of him. When he did venture out citizens would run and hide from him.

As the years went on this way the isolated child turned into an isolated and angry teenager. He was so resentful of the city that called him a monster he began to become one."

A tear gently ran down a pale cheek as the owner listened in. Sasuke didn't know what to say. This poor man.

"It started with destroying a garden.

Then a mailbox.

Then a car.

Then an entire trap house.

Then he turned his rage toward other people. He began to fight the other teenagers who would throw rocks at him. The first few fights he was pretty evenly matched physically but his anger led him to victory. Soon he could have picked a fight with the strongest of the strong and it would not have mattered. He would beat them.

One day he got into a fight with a boy a bit older than him. Right as he was about to deal the final blow, the boy said 'You truly are a demon, your mother should have swallowed you.'

The boy snapped. He began to wildly beat the other boy's face in. He would have killed him had his siblings not suddenly appeared and pulled him off.

The eldest, his sister, pulled him into her chest and pet his hair as he just sat there frozen. He had not seen either of them since his uncle's funeral over seven years prior. He did not know what to do. He did not know these people.

'Sh, it is all okay now. We are here for you from now and till forever.'

She whispered into his hair as she laid gentle kisses upon his head. His first instinct was to act with anger. It had gotten him through life this far. Why abandon it now? He went to push her away when he felt something begin to his head. They were tears, she was crying.

'I am so sorry, baby brother. We are so sorry for not being there for you. I know you do not trust us. I would not if I were in your position. We did, however, bring something that we hope will let you understand that we are not your enemy.'

She ordered the middle child to bring something over to them. The youngest sibling looked up as he was presented with his long-lost friend, his teddy bear. He could not believe his eyes. It was worn and looked like it had been scrubbed with an extreme amount of cleaner, but it was his teddy bear. The one he had not seen since that night.

'We rescued it from the trash when Dad tried to throw it out all those years ago. I tried to get all the blood out of it but only ended up making it look even scruffier. Sorry.'

He was shocked. His siblings had saved his bear back then? They cared, even back then? It was all too much for him and he blacked out.

When he awoke he was back in his little apartment. He almost thought it had all been a dream until he saw the bear in the bed next to him.

Over the next couple of years, he began to have relationships with his siblings. He realized he had a passion for caring for animals after one of the bearded dragons that frequented his home had broken a leg. He completed high school at the age of sixteen and went on to get his Bachelor's in zoology, then his master's and PH.D. in herpetology."

Wow, way to brush over the good things that had happened.

"What happened to his father?"

"He passed away when the boy was seventeen, but the siblings had already moved to the other side of the province for school when it happened. The older two went to the funeral, the youngest did not."

"So you mentioned the boy creating good relationships with his siblings, but did he ever make other friends?"

"He made one, back when he took the high school entrance exams. He met this knuckleheaded guy who quite literally forced him to be his friend."

"Ha! That sounds like my knucklehead."

"But other than him he did not make any friends. That is why about four months ago his annoying sister signed him up for this horrible pen pal site. There he met the most wonderous man of whom the man is so grateful for knowing."

Sasuke's heart melted at the sentiment. He didn't deserve this man. His whole body was filled with such warmth that spilled over with a few tears of delight.

"ScaledSands I am so happy we started talking. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Likewise Just_A_Person."

"Alright so sappy shit out of the way. What are your plans for the holidays?"

"I will care for the animals, then Temari and Kankuro are sure to drag me into drinking and exchanging gifts."

"You sound like drinking and gifts is a bad thing."

"Last year my brother got me a blow-up doll stating 'so you can practice before you find a girlfriend.'"

Laughter erupted from the raven, that was fucking funny.

"Okay, you win. I would probably hate that too."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh what I do every year, go over to my best friend's and do all the traditional shit because he's a fucking child who throws a tantrum if he can't do one thing. I tried to get out of caroling last year. He begged until I finally just gave in."

"You sound like you really enjoy it."

"Oh, I am drunk off my ass the entire time. This year might be a bit different though. This is the first year his girlfriend is spending it with us and not her family so maybe she can take my place when it comes to the public humiliation portion of the activities."

"Well, I hope you have a good Christmas Just_A_Person."

"You too, ScaledSands. Thank you for calling tonight. I really needed it. You're the best!"

A small breathy chuckle came out of the phone's speaker.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

He hung up.

He was honestly feeling a little better. Not about his parents or his entire perception of the past, but in the fact that he knew he wasn't alone in this. That gave him the motivation and support he needed in order to postpone his overthinking and let his exhaustion take over his body.

As he reached to turn off his lamp he bumped the journal onto the floor. Knowing he'd forget and trip over it in the morning he bent over to pick it up. He noticed something sticking out of the back of the book. He hadn't seen that before. He pulled out what turned out to be a folded piece of paper.

Unfolding it he glanced at the contents.

"_Sasuke,"_

He knew that handwriting anywhere.

Itachi.

Itachi had written a letter to him.

Was he ready to read this?

Probably not.

But he needed answers, so he continued.

"_If you're reading this then you have read the journal in its entirety. There are many things I want to say. I want to say that this journal isn't real, I want to say our father wasn't planning on murdering the Hokage. I want to say our mother didn't go along with his wishes. I want to say that this is all fake but sadly it's not true. _

_The facts are after our father was shot when you were ten. After he became rather angry and resentful. He blamed his injury on the Hokage, for reasons even after this still doesn't make sense. He became obsessed with taking down Sarutobi. About a year after he was shot he decided he would kill Sarutobi. He eventually included our mother in his intentions. He tried to enlist me in his plans but I refused to help. I tried to stop him by going through the proper channels but none of it panned out. After all, I was trying to say that my father the most respected police chief was trying to murder his boss with dessert puffs. It was insane to believe. _

_Then when you told me about your class meeting the Hokage I knew that was how he was going to do it. He was going to use you, Sasuke, the child he mostly ignored. You were only twelve at the time, but that's old enough for you to be found partly accountable had you given Sarutobi the puffs. You would have been sent away, your life would have been ruined. Even if they didn't think you were a part of a plot to murder him you still would have been held for wrongful death. _

_When I found out they were going to use you, I broke. I went to confront our parents to try and convince them to stop. But they were determined that the only way to ensure the safety and future of Konoha was to murder the Hokage. Frustrated that the correct methods of stopping them did nothing, I snapped. I took the knife that had been sitting on the counter and just went berserk. _

_I am so sorry for the pain that our actions caused you Sasu-chan. I would say I am remorseful over my actions themselves, but when I see how amazing of a man you have become I can't even fathom you being in my shoes now. You were the best, this family ever had. You are the only one that deserves a good life, I'm regretful I won't be able to see it play out past this point. _

_I love you Sasuke. I won't ask for you to forgive me for the pain I caused you, but please forgive me for hiding the truth all these years. I would rather you hate me than them, they're dead they can't apologize. _

_Itachi"_

"Nii-san."

A whisper calling for his brother escaped his lips. Sasuke clutched the letter to him as he wept. All the years of resentment, anger and absolute hatred towards his brother gone in an instant. His brother deserved better. He deserved better. They both deserved better. It might be a little late but he was going to do right by his brother. He just needed to ponder how.

* * *

**Wow, so much was revealed in this chapter! You might have to read it again to get everything because I sure needed to write it about seventeen times to get everything to lay the way it finally did. **

**Don't forget to tell me how you feel about this chapter! If you are wondering why I update pretty consistently is because I'm mad I continually run out of things to read, so then I write so that way new material is being put out into the world. Sadly, I only read it in editor brain but better than nothing I guess. (If you want to give me recommendations on things to read I literally read anything with Gaara as long as he isn't with his family members, Sakura, or an OC. and I read on multiple platforms)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, y'all don't get mad but this is a Christmas chapter in November. Simply because it's where I am in my timeline. I could have just waited till December before posting this chapter. Originally this chapter was going to be much longer, but I decided to cut it in half and make the other part chapter 11. So enjoy.**

* * *

The smell of freshly made popcorn fluttered up into Sasuke's nose as he sat curled up on his best friend's couch. He was basked in the warm glow of light coming from the tree. He heard from inside the kitchen Hinata humming along as Naruto belted out Christmas carols.

As he breathed in all the festivities around him, he felt a certain peace overtake him for a moment. Most years he was beyond annoyed at all the cheery goodness that the blond made a fuss about. This year however he even found himself humming along to the other man antics.

"I am back!"

The tan man sang obnoxiously as he walked towards the raven with a bowl of popcorn and thread. He plopped down on the floor in between the coffee table and couch setting up the boys' work station.

"Now do you want to thread or put it on the tree?"

"Naruto, every year you try to thread it and end up crumbling the popcorn into a million pieces. So, of course, I'll put it on the tree."

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk when his best friend pouted and glared. He slid his way off of the couch and onto the floor next to the other man. He began to gingerly thread the popcorn as his companion just stared in amazement.

"Even after all these years I still haven't figured out how you and Itachi do this so flawlessly."

"Its called patience and care. Something an oaf like you wouldn't understand."

The light hit to the shoulder he received was well deserved. He knew he was being an ass. He just couldn't help himself, it was one of the few things that he had always been good at that Naruto wasn't. There weren't many of those.

However, he was surprised when the blond didn't retort but just stared at him. Judging by the other's expression, he began to wonder if he had begun to grow another head. That stare was unnerving him to say in the least.

"What?"

"There's something off about you. Well not off, just different. I don't mean to sound like an ass but you seem kind of happy."

"Ouch."

A hand released the popcorn to cover his heart in a feigned pained way.

"You know what I mean Sasuke. You seem like you are finally beginning to be okay. I mean every year you complain about almost everything we do. But this year you are just participating and smiling about it. It's nice, don't think I'm complaining. Just weird."

The younger one bit his lip, obviously contemplating continuing his thoughts. The older reached out and squeezed his shoulder, encouraging him to go on.

"Also, I just mentioned Itachi and you didn't get snippy with me. Yeah, you got sassy, but you weren't pissed at me. It's just so beautiful to see you like this again."

Onyx eyes because as wide as saucers. He knew he had been feeling weirdly happy tonight but he didn't think the change in his attitude was that drastic. But as he saw Naruto's eyes fill to the brim with tears and his signature over the top grin melt into a soft overwhelmingly compassionate smile, he dismissed his shock and replaced it with his own warm smile.

"Alright, alright, little brother, enough of this sappy shit. Let's get these popcorn strings up so you can go to bed. After all, Santa won't come if he knows you're awake."

"You're just mad Santa brings you coal every year."

The blond stuck out his tongue at his friend.

"Wow, I knew you took Christmas seriously, but I didn't realize I was housing actual children in my apartment."

Hinata laughed from the doorway. She went and joined them at the coffee table, turning on a movie. They stayed like that for hours before finally, they all went to bed.

* * *

Christmas mornings with Naruto were always loud, and juvenile. He always woke up at the crack of dawn, always then proceeded to wake up the entire neighborhood with his yelling, always managed to piss Sasuke before he left his bed. But this Christmas morning things were different. Yes, he woke up at the crack of dawn. Yes, he was yelling. But Hinata put an end to the yelling in record time. And this time Sasuke wasn't pissed off before he even made it out of the guest room. Yes, this Christmas was already a fucking miracle.

"Hina Baby, can we see what Santa brought us yet?"

Naruto whined at his girlfriend as the raven-haired man stumbled into the living room. His nose was hit with the smell of fresh tea and quickly the kind woman handed him a cup. She smiled her usual kind and gentle smile at him.

"If Sasuke is ready."

The blond bounded over towards the Uchiha and pleaded.

"Please!"

The pale man stood there drinking his tea for a moment, not even acknowledging the man on his knees before him. A few more sips later and he looked down.

"Yes, we can see what Santa brought you."

Blue eyes disappeared as the tan face was split into two by an earth-shattering, sun-smothering smile. He quickly left Sasuke's side in order to sit in front of the tree. The other two followed suit.

"Okay, Naruto grab the presents from under the tree."

He did as he was told, fetching the four presents. Four? That was odd. Usually, it was one per person.

"Why are there four?"

"Two are for you Sasuke. Santa must have been very impressed with you this year."

Hinata chimed earning a pout from her boyfriend.

"It's not fair! Why did Santa bring him two presents and me only one?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are twenty-four years old. Act like it. Be happy Santa brought you anything at all."

The fair-skinned woman chastized her partner.

"Alright since Sasuke has two I think he should start by opening one then you can, then me, and then he can open his other one. Does that sound good?"

Both men nodded and Naruto passed Sasuke a simply wrapped box. As he held it in his hands, the Uchiha had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was in the box. As he tore open the paper and opened the plain box, he came across a familiar, a very familiar, sight. Coal.

"If I got two presents and one is coal. Does that mean I'm on the mediocre list?"

The couple chuckled at his attempt at a joke.

"Maybe they are both coal and you are on the super-naughty list."

Naruto suggested.

"I swear to God Naruto if Santa brought me not only one box of coal this year but two Santa's getting his ass kicked."

Onyx eyes shot a warning glare at the blond. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that, right?

"See super-naughty list language right there."

"Naruto, just open your present."

Hinata intervened. She effectively ended the argument before the inevitable coal fight could start. She had heard about it from Naruto and she did not want her boys throwing chunks of coal in her house much less at each other, at least not this year.

"Okay, Hina Baby!"

The manchild greedily grabbed the present with his name on it. His tan hands savagely tore through the paper, making Sasuke cringe in distaste. He secretly hoped that none of the contents were ripped in the process.

"Huh?"

Inside was a familiar journal and an envelope.

"Santa must have wanted you to start your New Year with some new knowledge. Maybe the contents of the envelope explain what he wants to be done with that knowledge."

Sasuke guessed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Okay, weird gift for me. But whatever."

The blond tilted his head up to look up to the ceiling.

"But next year I want something cool...Like a shark!"

The other two adults in the room facepalmed. How did they ever end up with such a dunce?

"Alright, Hinata your turn."

Sasuke prompted. She nodded in response and opened the box set in front of her carefully. She pulled out two rings. She looked up confused.

"Those are the Uchiha family rings. Maybe Santa knows that while he knows you two aren't ready to be married yet he still wants to show you that you are an important member of this family."

Hinata and Naruto both gasped softly and stared at the rings in her hand. The Hyuuga heiress clasped them tightly to her chest and looked up at Sasuke. She began to cry as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Th-thank you Sasuke. This means the absolute world to me."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her torso hugging her back. He'd deny it if anyone brought it up but his eyes were a little misty as well.

"Guys! You aren't supposed to acknowledge that the gifts aren't from Santa! That's our tradition."

Naruto whined but joined in on the embrace. The other two quickly regained their composure and soon they all let go.

"Alright, Sasuke you have another gift. You should open it."

He grabbed the last represent. This one was very beautifully wrapped with a bow and a name tag. The tag stated it was from Mrs. Clause. Sasuke smiled softly and rolled his eyes. He gingerly unwrapped the package. As he reached in and grabbed on the edge he realized it was something in a frame. A sharp intake of breath was the only response he could manage as he took in the picture.

It was what could be only be called a family portrait. Hinata was in the front, her posture a paradigm of elegance as she sat in a beautiful lavender sundress. She was adorned by a gentle smile that was warm and inviting. Her image felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

Behind her to the left was Sasuke himself. He was in a more relaxed position as he stood with one hand in his pocket the other casually resting on Hinata's shoulder. He had on a black button-up with a navy tie pinned neatly in place. He had a soft smirk on his face, his overall appearance gave off the impression he was content.

To the left of the young Uchiha, Naruto stood in a button-up as well. As always he made semi-formal clothing feel much more relaxed as his was soft orange, the top few buttons left undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had his left hand scratching the back of his head, his right tenderly placed on the Hyuuga heiress's head. His signature goofy smile lighting up the photo as a whole.

As the Uchiha man stared at the portrait tears began to well in his eyes. There behind the boys stood Itachi his right arm loosely wrapped around and squeezed Sasuke's outside shoulder, his left tenderly petting Naruto's hair. His usual cold calculating eyes held a warmth that Sasuke only remembered from his early childhood. With the smallest smile displayed, his older brother looked completely at peace. A look that the younger Uchiha could only wish he had achieved in life. It was doubtful but he hoped his brother had gotten the chance to experience the emotion this painting portrayed at least once before he had passed.

"H-how?"

He finally looked up from the picture, his vision blurring with the unshed tears building up in his eyes. Hinata reached out and gently grabbed his hand.

"Well, I bet Mrs. Clause couldn't let Santa give you coal for Christmas… for the fifth year in a row."

She looked very pointedly at her boyfriend, then turned her gaze back to the eldest. She squeezed his pale hand and scooted to be next to him. His head quickly finding its way to lean on hers as they both admired the painting.

"After this past year, she believed you deserved to have at least one family portrait that showed us all together. She also just so happened to know this very talented elf who specializes in painting portraits that look like photographs. It might have taken her a very long time to find all the reference materials the elf needed but the smile on your face was definitely worth it... This is just mere speculation of course."

Sasuke gently sat the painting down in a safe spot, then turned and scooped the small woman into his arms. The tears he had been holding back overwhelmed him and they began to fall freely. He buried his face in her hair, the soft smell of lilac wafting up into his nose.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much."

He mumbled into her scalp.

"Sasu-chan! Hina Baby is my girlfriend you aren't supposed to hold her like that."

Naruto whined, squirming uncomfortably. The Uchiha responded with his middle finger.

"Naruto, if you don't get your ass over here, Hinata is going to dump you and marry me. I might be gay but at least I'm pretty."

He received a punch to his bicep before a warm presence found its way behind him. Tan hands found themselves wrapping around to where they were holding both of their precious people. It became a tearful, warm, emotionally charged sandwich of blubbering adults, all thanks to Santa and his life partner.

* * *

**Alright, this chapter is sickening how cute it is. As always, I appreciate feedback so please give it to me. It doesn't have to be a compliment, as long as it's constructive. **

**BTW, now that I have gotten through ten chapters, I just wanted to let y'all know I am going to start my new story. Dear Whoever is still my priority, but it might take me a bit longer to update. If you are interested, it is a GaaHina, but the romance is more of a side part of the story. It's called survival and I will be posting it shortly after I post this chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading Dear Whoever, and it means the world to me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back kinda. This is short and shitty but I'm tired of looking at it so here ya go. By the way, y'all are gonna get a short little rant at the end of this because someone needs to get off my fucking dick. Kay, enjoy this shit show, sorry guys.**

* * *

As he witnessed the soft smile gracing the porcelain face, he couldn't believe it was being directed at him. How could such beauty even exist in this disgusting world? And how in the hell had his knuckleheaded brother won the heart of such beauty? The world was a backward place.

"Sasuke do you know why I asked you out for lunch today? Just the two of us?"

"Because you are leaving my good-for-nothing idiot of a baby brother for someone more sophisticated. I'm flattered really but you know I could never betray him like that. Not to mention the whole homosexual thing. But we can still be best friends and I'd love to attend your wedding!"

The cheeky guess earned him a small giggle and a roll of the eyes. A small smack to the hand told him that his joke was indeed not funny.

"No! It's because while my boyfriend is good for a lot of things, he is not good at talking about your love life. I wanted to offer my help if you wanted to talk about it."

Goodness, she was too considerate.

"Thank you, Hinata. Honestly, there's so much jumbled in my head and honestly getting it out might help."

"Fire away."

"So I really started developing feelings for that guy in Suna, the one I met online. He really is too kind to me. But then I made out with that dude at Naruto's party back in October as you saw. And I kind of freaked out about it. Well, my internet friend told me I should pursue the other guy since we are so far apart. Ugh! Which he just keeps getting cuter, but I guess I should at least learn the name of make out dude. And get to know him because he also was really fucking amazing. It's just too complicated."

The woman across the table pursed her lips in thought. She stayed silent on the matter through the entire process of ordering. It was nerve-racking. Was she gonna tell him he's a dumb ass whore? It wouldn't be a surprise he was, in fact, over complicating everything.

"His name is Gaara."

The raven tilted his head slightly.

"Huh?"

"The guy you made out with. His name is Gaara."

Oh. Gaara. Thinking back to the otherworldly beauty the man possessed something about the unique name was very fitting.

"And you've met him before during our high school entrance exams. Actually, you and he got into a fight and then Naruto befriended him. As Naruto does."

The vague memory of a weird redheaded kid with no eyebrows wrestling him to the ground flashed in his mind. Did he really make out with THAT guy? Damn, Sasuke you sure know how to pick them.

"He's a really cool guy nowadays. Whenever he is in town, which is only for Naruto's birthday, He stays with us and he's always been an absolute peach. I think you should reach out to him. He might be good to get to know. Although he does live in Suna as well."

"Okay, whew, I thought for a second I made out with a psycho. Also, why are all the good men in Suna?"

"I don't know, maybe you should move there."

The two laughed.

"Would you like his number?"

"Hmm. Tell me a bit more about him and yes."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay, well he will be twenty-five in January. I know because Naruto is planning on flying out and seeing him. He works with his siblings and together they own their own business."

That sounded oddly familiar.

"What's the business?"

"I don't know exactly but something to do with animals. It's named Red's Scales."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Can I see his number?"

The way he worded the question must have rubbed the Hyuuga heiress an odd way as she gave him a strange look while she dug out her phone.

"It'll be just a second...Oh here."

She passed the phone over to him. On the screen under the name 'Sabaku Gaara' was a number that was already programmed in his phone. He blinked. Once. Twice. It was impossible. It couldn't be the same guy.

"Are you okay Sasuke? You look a little shell-shocked."

He shook off the surprise slightly, just enough to respond, kinda.

"ScaledSands."

"Huh?"

"He...He is ScaledSands, the internet guy I was telling you about."

Now it was her turn to look baffled.

"No, he can't be."

"Look."

The raven pulled out his phone to show her what he meant. As the two screens showing identical numbers were put side by side the reality of it all hit him, hard. The odds of this happening were minuscule. For a moment the paranoia told him Naruto set them up and ScaledSands- no Gaara knew who he was this entire time. But his logical side kicked in almost immediately and put those ideas in the trash where they belonged.

"Well, at least you don't have to choose anymore."

He couldn't help but shoot her a glare as this just complicated the situation so much more. She shrugged at him and their food arrived. For the rest of the lunch, they chatted about unimportant things. The whole time the back of his mind was drowning in a sea of conundrums.

* * *

What should he do?

What should he do?

Should he go for him?

Should he pursue this man he obviously knows very little about?

What should he do?

Fuck.

His mind swam in circles and circles and circles, it was making him dizzy. What the fuck should he do?

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuckity.

Fuck!

He didn't know why this made things harder. He knew it should have made it easier but it just complicated things even more. He felt confused and betrayed and he didn't even know why. He knew that the man on the other end wouldn't have lied about knowing him. Ugh!

All this thinking was feeding a migraine that probably was going to make him bedridden for the next year.

What would help?

_Ping!_

A message from Hina-chan. What did she have to say?

'_Hey, Sasuni-chan this is all the info I have for Gaara. He really is a decent guy, but you should look him up too. I hope this info and what you find gives you answers. I love you.'_

An answer to his conundrum. Damn, she was a wonderful person.

Laptop.

Laptop.

Laptop.

Time to internet stalk.

Using the information she sent, he typed into his search engine, _'Sabaku no Gaara, 1/19/95'_

"_Mugshots of Sabaku No Gaara"_

"_Corruption in the Capitol? Youngest son of Kazekage Gets Off Scot-Free of Attempted Murder Charges"_

"_Wife of Kazekage Dies During Child Birth, Baby Boy Survives"_

"_Kazekage's Youngest Nowhere to be Seen, Now Up Front and Center After Uncle Mysteriously Dies"_

Yikes.

After reading the articles, all of them were horrible but they were also from over a decade ago. So who knows who this person was now.

Also, he couldn't help but notice all the articles did match the story the other man told him.

What about the business?

Stealing another glance at the information he was sent he searched, _'Red's Scales: A Reptile Care Facility'_

Instantly the link to the business website popped up. After scouring the website Sasuke finally came across a photo of the man he had been looking for. Even in a digital format, he was beautiful. Those haunting eyes looked slightly at peace as the large snake wrapped around torso had its head resting on the mop of red hair. The man looked like he was in heaven in the animal's embrace.

If the raven hadn't known any better he would have thought the snake was trying to kill him. However, he had a feeling he knew the snake in question. _Haku. Haku and Gaara._

The names alone ringing in his head brought a smile to face.

He couldn't help himself he had to save the photo. He couldn't stop himself. He had to.

Thoroughly creeped out by his own actions, he slammed the laptop shut and threw himself in bed. He just needed to shut off his brain for now.

* * *

**Do you hate it as much as I do? Please let me know. Now for the rant. Someone has been using a guest account to comment telling me that I need to hurry up and update, then deleting the comment. which means you know you're being a little shit. Believe it or not, I do have a life outside of here and it's been busy and just straight up hell. I haven't had the time or motivation to work on this. and while I love you guys for supporting me and even comments like "I can't wait till the next update" are appreciated telling me to hurry up is not. I mean I am about to turn off the guest comments I just didn't because I knew there were a few guests that read this and I wanted them to be able to comment if they wanted. so whoever you are don't ruin this for others! including me. **

**alright, rant over. Thank you to those who have been supporting me I really do appreciate you. I hope this chapter isn't actually dog shit. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! I liked writing this chapter. I took some artistic liberties so what. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Pardon me, sir."

The raven gingerly tapped on the open door.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

The director of the tech department looked up from his computer.

"I know this is last minute, but I need to take a personal day on the 19th."

"Just the 19th?"

The other man quirked his eyebrow in question.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, well you have eleven business days to make up that day's work. If you had asked within policy I wouldn't have you make up the work, but I can't have the department head thinking I'm letting employees violate policy. However, in the three years, you have had a perfect attendance record and your work is always done on time. So I am still permitting you to take the day off. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for being so understanding. I will make sure that I do not disappoint."

"Okay, you may go."

The man shooed him away with the flick of the wrist. As Sasuke sat back at his desk he pulled out his list.

_Request 19th off_

_Finish filling out lifestyle paperwork for the seminar_

_Pack_

_Finalize plane itinerary _

_Book hotel_

Crossing out number one, he put away the list and resumed his work.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by in a whirl, coming to an abrupt stop as Sasuke found himself in his seat on the plane. Was he actually doing this? This was going to blow up his life he knew that, but he had to hold onto the hope something good would come out from this. He held his backpack tightly to himself as he thought of this upcoming weekend, losing himself in his thoughts once more.

* * *

The air felt so dry as he got off the plane, he instantly wanted to drink an entire lake. He gave his clothes a once over to make sure he hadn't wrinkled his professional clothes in his anxious twitching during the ride. Satisfied with it he headed towards the exit where his ride would be.

"Mr. Uchiha," a young brunette girl in business professional attire approached him.

"Yes. That is me," he held out his hand and she took it, giving a firm handshake.

"I am Ms. Matsuri, Mr. Baki's assistant. I will escort you to the office." she sent a pleasant enough smile in his direction, he returned it with a polite one.

"It's nice to meet you, miss."

"Do you need to get any extra luggage, sir?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then let's go to the car, we are running a little ahead so if you want we can make a stop to pick you up something to eat."

She turned swiftly on her heels and began walking at a pace that impressed Sasuke. He had to jog slightly to catch up to her. For an assistant, she was curt and to the point. He liked it.

"I'm not hungry but I could use some water."

"Given where you are from, I anticipated that so I brought water for you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Do not thank me, it is my job."

Once the sun of the desert hit the raven again his face he couldn't but crinkle his face. He knew it would be hot and bright, but his imagination did not do the desert justice. The sun was beating down on him in a way he had never experienced. His brow instantly adorned sweat. Holy fuck was he hot.

"Here."

It suddenly felt much cooler as he instantly was covered in shade. He glanced up to recognize an elegant black parasol over him.

"Thank you. It is much appreciated. I can hold it though."

He reached for the handle and the woman just slightly sneered at the hand.

"No, sir. I am an assistant. This is what I do. Don't try to stop me from doing my job. Also, the car is straight ahead so you will be able to get out of the heat soon. I apologize that we had to walk to it, the driver was taking his fifteen-minute break."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment. He assumed that keeping silent was the best course of action so he wouldn't be reprimanded by her again. The car he realized they were approaching was a sleek charcoal Rolls-Royce Wraith. When Ms. Matsuri held open the door for him, his brain finally recognized he truly was going to ride in that beauty.

As a man got into the driver seat and started up the car, a shiver ran down his spine. A true city boy, the Uchiha had never ridden in a car that wasn't a taxi. He wasn't super interested in cars, but he could still appreciate a nice car. And he most definitely appreciated the purr of the engine as they made their way into the city.

"Mr. Uchiha while I don't usually ask questions about anything I am not directly involved in, may I ask this one question?" Ms. Masturi asked from beside him.

"Fire away,"

He was barely paying her any attention as he was too busy reveling in the luxury of the car he was in. He couldn't help himself but molest the interior.

"Why did you go all the way to a different province just for this meeting? You could have stayed in Konoha and still had adequate services rendered."

"That's true but none as good as Mr. Baki."

The Uchiha tried to flatter. For the first time, Ms. Matsuri showed a semblance of a personality that wasn't all business. It came out as a slightly louder exhale. To someone lesser trained in the art of stoicism, it wouldn't even reach their radar. Sasuke, however, knew it as a hidden snort. She was saying she didn't believe him, which to be fair it wasn't the whole truth.

The city of Suna came into view quickly and it left the raven just awestruck. His home of Konoha was a giant metropolis of skyscrapers and buildings stacked on top of each other, some luxurious and some dilapidated. Sunagakure had the opposite aesthetic. As far as the eye could see all the buildings were attractive illustrations of affluence. All of them no taller than four stories, all but one. From what he guessed as the middle of the city a building stood at least three stories taller than the rest.

"What's that building there?"

"Not that being a tour guide is in my job description but that is city hall. However, the locals call it the Kazekage tower, as the top floor houses the kage's office."

"Oh."

"Mr. Uchiha we will be arriving at Mr. Baki's office in less than five minutes. I would make sure you have everything ready before we arrive as things will go rather quickly once we get there."

"Thank you."

He took the few spare minutes to once again adjust his clothes and mentally rehearse his pitch. As the car pulled to a stop in front of a clean office building, he paused.

In.

Out.

It was all okay.

Today was going to be good.

Today was going to be successful.

Pulling himself together, he followed Ms. Matsuri out of the car and into the building. He followed her onto the elevator and fixed his clothes one more time. As they found themselves at the reception area to a set of legal offices he watched as Ms. Matsuri explained that he was there for Baki. She turned back towards him.

"Wait here. I will be right back."

Nodding in response, she turned on her heels and flew down the hall out of view. She reappeared in front of him just as quickly.

"He is ready to see you. Follow me."

Following her direction they hurried down a small maze of halls eventually coming to a door with the placard "Baki" on it. She knocked quickly and firmly. A sound came from the other side, Sasuke had to assume it was affirming as she opened the door. She held open the door for him.

Alright, one more time.

In.

Out.

Mustering up all of his courage he crossed the threshold.

"Mr. Uchiha I presume?"

The man sitting behind the desk was clean-cut yet he gave the air of a wild dog. Cooperative if being fed but will turn on you when it is no longer is beneficial. He didn't attempt to smile as he held out his hand. He was a tad intimidating but so was this entire situation so really he needed to just suck it up. He walked right up to this man and shook his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

As soon as the handshake was over the man returned to his seat, slightly motioning for Sasuke to follow suit.

"What brings you to the desert just to see a lawyer Mr. Uchiha?"

"Well I am sure you looked up my name when I booked this meeting."

The other man nodded.

"Yes the sole survivor of a family after your brother committed parricide. What does this have to do? Your brother died last summer and I don't work in criminal law."

"I know. Some information about my brother's crimes have come to light since his passing and I want to publish my father's journals so this information will become public record. I want to know the legality of publishing a dead man's journal without their consent."

"Well how did you come into possession of this journal?"

"It was given to me by my brother before his death."

"This journal belonged to your father, so how did your brother get it?"

"I don't know."

"See that will be our issue, we need to be sure that journal was legally obtained. Usually when there is only one surviving family member it wouldn't be an issue. However, since you flew all the way here, I am assuming some of these facts revealed would paint some living people in a bad light. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"How high on the political ladder?"

"Well after being discovered to be part of the mob this man no longer is on the political ladder."

A sign of surprise flashed across his face. Then it changed to utter vexation.

"This is going to be difficult for you to hear. You can't publish the journal. He will file a suit for defamation. Since you can't prove it is in your possession legally you will lose and it will be taken off the shelves before everyone knows the true story."

No.

No.

His family's truth had to come out.

It had to.

"But, there are options. This journal can be published anonymously. However, that alone won't get your point across. You should also write a book as a "reaction" to the anonymously published journal. This is a lot more work than just publicly publishing the journal. However, the people mentioned in the journal can't know who turned it in. After your parents died there was an estate sale where most of their possessions were sold right?"

"Yes?"

"Good. There's your claim to you not having possession of it. Does this all make sense?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Do you have any further questions regarding this legally?"

"How do I get it published anonymously?"

"That's a good question. Ms. Matsuri and I will look into our connections to find you a safe place. Any others?"

"No, sir."

"Okay, now I just have one for you if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Why me specifically? I understand not going to a lawyer in your province as you never know who's under the mob's thumb. However, I just don't know why."

"I heard about you stepping down as a legal advisor to the former Kazekage about 19 years ago. I knew you had to be at least a slightly decent human being after that."

Utter shock fell upon his face.

"Is that all you wanted to know sir?"

Ms. Matsuri cut in. Finally, her boss shook off his surprise and began to resume normal cognitive functions.

"Yes. Now, Mr. Uchiha, it is safe to say our meeting has ended. We will be in contact again with further information regarding a publisher to go to. I bid you a good day and Ms. Matsuri will walk you out."

Sasuke stood shaking the man's hand once again. He made sure to thank him as he walked out.

"Do you need me to call a taxi service?"

"No, I got rideshare."

"Alright, well if you need anything else, call on the direct line number. Make sure it is the direct line, not the general office number. If anyone but me answers it was not the direct line."

"Isn't that the number I called when I set up the appointment?"

"Yes."

"Then I got it. Bye Ms. Matsuri."

"Wait, you still need your luggage bag from the front desk."

The woman quickly fetched his bags and brought them to him.

"Oh thanks."

With that, he got into the car waiting for him and headed to his hotel. A sigh of relief escaped as he finally took one step forward.

* * *

**On a personal note, I hope you all are safe and healthy.**


End file.
